Edo
by Pure-Petit Cat
Summary: [U.A, OCC] Gêmeas separadas ao nascer, vidas diferentes...Uma é gueixa, a outra uma simples garota do litoral...Histórias na antiga Edo...
1. Chapter 1

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!!!!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

**Lembrete: Não levem em conta oque está escrito na fic, não sei nada de gueixas..o.o""""**

_**Escrita ao som de "What Hurts the Most" do Rascal Flatts...**_

As pétalas de sakura caíam com o vento fraco, formando uma chuva rosa naquele jardim típico oriental, sentada na varanda, penteando os longos cabelos negros, uma garota de semblante sereno, parte dos ombros descobertos revelavam a pele alva e delicada, que brilhava com o sol..Ela pára as mãos por um momento ao sentir uma pétala rosa cair no colo, o pega na mão e fazendo bico com os lábios rosados, o sopra, enquanto os olhos vermelhos acompanham a pétala, que voa suavemente e cai no laguinho, onde as carpas nadavam tranqüilamente..Ela fica a olhar o nada por um tempo, sentia um vazio, sentia como se faltasse algo nela, isso desde que era pequena... Pega uma correntinha que sempre carregava consigo, era de prata e tinha um borboleta como pingente, mas podia se perceber que era apenas a metade, faltava a outra...

-Mihoooooooooooo!!!!-Uma voz lhe corta os pensamentos, logo se ouve um barulho, como se algo tivesse batido na parede de madeira..

-Chiyoko?-A jovem de olhos escarlates olha para dentro da casa, em direção ao barulho.

-Oh, me desculpe Kana-san, não tinha te visto..-Uma jovem de cabelos castanhos escuros bem lisos até o meio das costas, olhos acinzentados e puxados, pele bem alva, conversava com um enorme vaso(?).Vestida com um kimono verde claro ao contrário, tinha hashis(palito que japonês come) nos cabelos e um galho seco(?).

Miho ri com a cena e se aproxima da garota, encostando em seu ombro.

-Ah? Quem é?-Chiyoko estreita os olhos.

-Sou eu..Venha, eu te ajudo a se arrumar..-Miho puxa a garota e ambas sentam na varanda.

Depois de vestir corretamente o kimono, Miho abre uma caixa enfeitada com tecido de estampas de borboletas e pega uma pente de madeira e alguns enfeites, penteando suavemente os fios castanhos de Chiyoko, que falava sem parar da conversa que teve com um cliente tímido, na verdade uma árvore, mas a pobre Chiyoko Arasa não enxerga nada além dos cinco centímetros à sua frente..Miho ouvia atentamente, enquanto arrumava o cabelos da amiga. Chiyoko morava com Miho desde pequena, era filha de uma cozinheira da casa, que morreu quando Chiyoko ainda era pequena, a mãe de Miho cuidou dela como se fosse uma filha, quando já maior, tentou seguir os passos da mãe se tornar cozinheira, mas seu problema visual já era algo grave, um dia a pegaram tentando assar um gato. Depois tentou ser faxineira, mas desarrumava mais que arrumar, vendo que não tinha jeito, se tornou gueixa, ainda tem algum problema, pois vira e mexe, conversa com um vaso ou outras coisas pensando ser um cliente.

-Miho, venha aqui...-Uma voz suave chama a garota de olhos escarlates.

-Eu já volto Chiyo...-Miho deixa a garota e vai ver o que a senhora queria.

Ao chegar à salinha, uma bela senhora, trajando belos kimonos de tecido fino e caro, alguns fios brancos misturavam-se aos negros estava sentada no tatame. Era Kana Yamane, mãe de Miho e a dona da bela casa de chá "Hana no Ie"(Casa das flores). Ao seu lado uma garotinha que não aparentava ter mais de 15 anos, cabelos bem negros, lisos e longos, que estava despenteado, rosto de boneca, com bochechas rosadas mas sujas, assim como a roupa de algodão que vestia, a franja grossa e reta tampava parcialmente os olhos grandes, redondos na cor rosa, lábios finos e rosados. Ela mantinha o rosto baixo, e mordia o lábio inferior, estava nervosa.

-Essa é Tsubame...A partir de hoje ficará conosco...Peça para que dêem um bom banho e roupas limpas...-Diz a senhora.

-Nossa...Tem algum cachorro molhado aqui?-Chiyoko aparece na porta.

-Chegou em boa hora Chiyoko, leve Tsubame para um banho...-Diz Kana.

-Sim senhora, mas onde ela está?- Chiyoko estreita os olhos.

-Venha Tsubame...- Miho pega a garotinha pelo pulso e sente algo nele, ao puxar a manga, vê cicatrizes...Assustada, Tsubame puxa o braço de volta e se afasta.

-Não irei machucá-la...Venha...-Miho segura em seu ombro e a leva até Chiyoko, ambas saem da sala.

-Mãe, ela é uma criança!!!-Miho estava indignada.

-Eu disse que ela "ficaria" aqui, não que "trabalharia"...-Sorri a bela senhora.

-Onde a achou? Oque era aquilo que ela tinha nos pulsos, pareciam cicatrizes fundas...-Miho.

-Pobre menina...Venderam ela para mim...Os próprios avós...Após a morte dos pais, eles a criaram, mas sempre acharam que era um estorvo, pois eram pobres...A obrigavam a fazer serviços pesados, a amarravam pelos pulsos e davam chicotadas, você ainda não viu as costas da pobrezinha...Eu os encontrei no portão, iriam vendê-la à um senhor, mas não deixei, paguei mais caro e fiquei com a garota. Vai saber oque irão fazer com ela!!!!É apenas uma criança...Fico indignada com essas atitudes...-Kana dá um longo suspiro.

-Mãe...Vou ver como está Tsubame-chan...-Miho sai com um sorriso.

-É a segunda criança que compro, mas em situações diferentes...Miho querida, espero que um dia perdoe seus pais...-A senhora diz para si mesma, enquanto observa o horizonte pela janela.

xXx

Kaho Yonekura, tinha cabelos negros, lisos e longos, amarrados em um rabo de cavalo alto por uma tira de couro, a franja tampava parcialmente os olhos violetas, tinha os traços delicados, pele alva, lábios finos e rosados, vestia um conjunto azul de algodão com uma faixa preta ma cintura, a calça era até o tornozelo, calçava sapatilhas pretas e tinha uma bolsa marrom nas costas, onde estavam alguns pertence, era filha de pescadores muito humildes, mas sempre estava limpa. Seu pai morreu quando ela tinha apenas 5 anos, em uma de suas idas para o mar, sua mãe morreu recentemente de anemia. A garota suspira, pegando a correntinha que tinha no pescoço e observando, o pingente era a metade de uma borboleta...

"_A mãe de Kaho estava fraca, deitada sobre o tatame da humilde casa, Kaho ao seu lado, segurava suas mãos._

_-Okaasama(mãe)...Não me deixe sozinha...Não morra...-A garota derramava um mar de lágrimas._

_-Kaho querida, tem algo que preciso lhe contar...-A senhora abre os olhos._

_-Você não está sozinha...Há algo que escondemos de você à 18 anos...-A senhora passa as mãos no rosto da filha._

_-Diga okaasama...-Kaho limpa as lágrimas._

_-Você sabe que nessa vila, ter filhas gêmeas é sinal de azar... E as pessoas normalmente jogam uma delas ao mar...Nós tivemos gêmeas, você e outra, Miho...Não podíamos matar nenhuma de vocês...Então, vendemos sua irmã, para uma senhora rica lá de Edo...Seu nome é Kana Yamane, dona de uma casa de chás...Está vendo a metade da borboleta que tem como pingente? Miho carrega a outra metade...Já estou fraca, quero que vá procurá-la...Para que não fique sozinha... Nos perdoe, Kaho, peça à Miho que nos perdoe também...-A senhora derrama lágrimas, antes de fechar os olhos para sempre..._

_-Okaasama...-Kaho derrama mais lágrimas sobre o corpo morto de sua mãe..."_

-Vou te achar Miho, minha irmã...-O pensamento de Kaho é interrompido por um barulho profundo vindo se sua barriga, fazia 3 dias que não comia direito...

-Será que tem algum pé de fruta por aqui?- Kaho coça a cabeça e se embrenha na mata.

Anda alguns metros até achar uma clareira, onde havia um rapaz dormindo em baixo de uma árvore, tinha os cabelos loiros, lisos e longos, vestia uma farda e ao seu lado uma mochila enorme, provavelmente havia alguma comida.

-Acho que ele não irá se importar se eu pegar alguma coisinha para comer...Desculpe okaasama, otoosama(pai), sei que me ensinaram que é feio roubar, mas estou morrendo de fome...-Diz Kaho, colocando a mão na barriga ao ouvir outro ronco.

Andando nas pontas dos pés se aproxima da mochila e começa a mexer na bolsa, havia panelas e outras coisa, que faziam barulho enquanto ela mexia, logo encotra algo, era um pão, com um sorriso tira o pão e dá uma enorme mordida, se virando para ir embora, quando depara com os mais belos olhos, um azul turqueza profundo, este a observava com cara de poucos amigos.

-Olá...Fui...-Kaho se prepara para correr, mas é pega pela gola.

-Ora ora, oque temos aqui, uma mendiga ladra morta de fome, é crime roubar, sabia? Ainda mais um oficial do exército francês...-O rapaz.

-Quem é mendiga? Posso ser pobre, mas não mendiga, e quanto ao pão...Huummm, eu devolvo depois!!!Tava com muita fome, não como faz três dias, e fui levada pelo impulso...-Kaho fazendo cara de coitada.

-Não quero saber se estava com fome ou não, o pão é meu e irei precisar dele...-Shaka tenta tirar o pão de Kaho.

-Ai seu egoísta!!!!Só um pedaço!!! Posso morrer sabia?-Kaho puxando o pão.

-Oh, seria uma pena...-O tom de voz do rapaz era de zombaria.

-Se morrer vou voltar só pra puxar seu pé!!!!-Kaho.

-Vamos acabar com isso!!!!Eu te dou um pedaço, mas pequeno, pois ainda tenho que "tentar" chegar até Edo...-Diz Shaka partindo o pão.

-Edo? To indo pra lá...-Kaho com uma só bocada acaba com o pão.

-Sério? E quanto tempo você levaria?-Shaka.

-Mais 2 dias...Bom, melhor eu indo...Valeu pelo pão!!!!-Kaho começa a andar.

-Espere...-Shaka.

-Hum?-Kaho o olha curiosa.

-Você poderia me levar até Edo?-Shaka diz olhando para o chão.

-Não me diga que está perdido?- Kaho tinha um tom zombeteiro.

-Não estou perdido!!!Bom, um pouco...-A última parte saiu mais baixa.

-E...?-Kaho sorria cinicamente.

-Err...Você poderia me levar até Edo?-Shaka parecia tão humilde.

-E o que eu ganho com isso?-Kaho.

-E o pão que te dei?-Shaka com as mãos na cintura.

-Isso é só por eu concordar em te levar..u.u..-Kaho.

-Tá, ta, entendi, eu te dou comida ok?-Shaka.

-Yuppi!!!!Edo lá vamos nós!!!!-Kaho pula no pescoço de Shaka que vira os olhos com cara de "acho que vou me arrepender".

xXxXx

Chiyoko cantarolava no ofuro, enquanto ensaboava a cabeça de Tsubame, esta estava calada.

-Oque é isso?-Chiyoko passa as mãos na costa da garota.

Tsubame levanta do banquinho e sai correndo, mas acaba trombando em alguém.

-Onde vai toda ensaboada?- Sorri Miho.

Miho leva a garota até Chiyoko e a ajuda a terminar o banho da pequena, Miho morde os lábios ao ver as cicatrizes feias que a garota tinha, que tipo de monstro faria isso, era apenas uma criança...

xXxXx

Era noite em Edo, podia se ouvir risadas femininas vindo de uma das casas, era uma bela mansão, com muros de madeira altos, árvores baixas, o portão era vermelho com um telhadinho. Vários homens importantes e outros fardados entravam. Era a famosa Hana no Ie. As mais famosas gueixas de toda Edo e quem sabe até mesmo do Japão, famosas pela beleza, entre elas a mais famosa era Yuki no Hana(Flor da Neve) ou Miho Yamane, a mais bela dentre as gueixas, a mais disputada, famosa pela frieza, sutileza, beleza e delicadeza. Ninguém nunca a tocou...Ela nunca se deixa tocar...

Na entrada, alguns soldados franceses conversavam...

-Vamos lá Kamus!!!Você também Edward!!!!Se não forem estão provando que são gays...-Ria um de longos cabelos dourados, cacheados, um sorriso zombeteiro e belos olhos azuis.

-Não devia dizer isso ao tenente...-Kamus repreende o amigo, que apenas ri.

-Eu passo Milo...Não to com cabeça pra isso hoje..Vou até um barzinho...-O rapaz de olhos castanhos escuros, grandes e em formato rasgado, era baixo, magro, cabelos na altura dos ombros castanhos, presos num rabo baixo, a franja cai sobre os olhos, sua voz era ponderada, calma. Ao dizer isso, vai andando em direção ao centro.

-Eu também vou com Ed...-O rapaz de cabelos ruivos, lisos, e longos, presos em um rabo baixo, olhos vermelhos e frios ia atrás do outro, quando sente alguém lhe dar uma chave de braço frouxa.

-Opa...Você vem!!!!Hoje você vai ver oque é diversão!!!!Amanhã puxo o Ed!!!-Milo sai arrastando Kamus pela gola.

-Irasshaimasse!!!!-Duas gueixas passam por eles.

xXxXx

**Nota: Não sei se haviam barzinhos como estou descrevendo nessa fic, mas como é uma fic, vamos fingir que tem xD.**

Edward Grant, ou Melinda Grant, andava com as mãos no bolso da calça, a brisa noturna balança os cabelos da garota, ela suspira e olha para o céu estrelado. Assumiu a identidade do irmão morto em um naufrágio, ela não tinha mais ninguém, perdeu os pais ainda pequena, ela tinha sonhos, uma vida militar. Era destemida, ágil, inteligente, oque lhe conferiu o cargo de tenente. Ninguém deveria saber a verdade, ou estaria morta.

Logo encontra um barzinho e entra, não havia muitas pessoas, logo ela vai até o balcão e pede uma bebida, ia em direção à uma mesa, quando tromba em alguém, melhor dizendo, trombam nela, e sua bebida cai na roupa deste.

-Olha oque fez seu oficialzinho de meia tigela...-Grunhi o rapaz de olhos felinos e escuros, cabelos arrepiados e negros, trajava um kimono masculino de cores escuras.

-Me desculpe...-Diz Melinda, engrossando a voz.

-Pagará com a vida...-Diz o rapaz, tirando a espada da bainha.

-Está me ameaçando?-Melinda estreita os olhos.

-Não ameaço...Eu faço!!!!-Ele ataca a garota, que tira rapidamente a sua espada e se defende.

A luta entre ambos começa, as pessoas que se encontravam no bar começam a correr e fugir dos dois, se ouvia apenas o barulho das espadas, garrafas caindo ao chão, cadeiras e mesas sendo quebradas.

-PAREM!!!!ESTÃO DESTRUINDO MEU BAR!!!!FORA DAQUI!!!!VOU CHAMAR A POLÍCIA!!!!!-O dono do bar corria desesperado atrás deles com as mãos na cabeça.

-É a polícia!!!!-Um dos homens entra gritando.

-Isso não vai ficar assim...Melhor tomar cuidado oficialzinho...-Shura joga uma cadeira e some da vista de Melinda.

-Oque está acontecendo?-O policial entra e encontra apenas Melinda.

-Estrangeiros!!!Devia respeitar nosso país, apenas porque é oficial francês acha que pode algo?-O policial se aproxima de Melinda.

-Olha aqui, não fui eu quem começou, mas se quiser arranjar briga comigo...-Melinda pega o policial pela gola.

-Já chega!!!!Ele está certo, foi o Shura quem começou, como sempre um baderneiro!!!- Diz o dono do bar.

-Shura...-Melinda solta a gola do policial, arruma a sua e sai do bar.

xXxXx

Ao entrarem na salinha, Kamus e Milo vêem que já havia muitas pessoas, e eles vão até um canto discreto, havia muitas gueixas servindo saquê para os clientes, que bebiam e riam alto. As garotas eram muito belas, trajavam belos kimonos de seda, adornos de ouro na cabeça.

As velas são apagadas, continuavam acesas apenas a que estavam na outra sala, podia se ver a silhueta feminina através da porta de papel, a porta se abre suavemente, trajando um kimono vermelho com pequenas flores na barra, entra Yuki no Hana, os cabelos adornados com flores de ouro, o rosto coberto por um pó branco, a boca fina parecia estar coberto por sangue de tão rubro, os olhos escarlates contornados com um lápis negro, tinha um leque nos lábios.

-Qu-Quem é ela?-Kamus estava encantado.

-Ela? Yuki no Hana...A grande estrela daqui...É bonita não?-Milo ria ao ver a cara de bobo de Kamus.

Miho dançava com o leque, tampando a metade do rosto, a outra mão deslizava suavemente no ar. Por uns segundos os azuis de Kamus cruzam com os escarlates de Miho, o tempo parou para ambos naquele momento, um se via no outro, o olhar frio, distante e triste. Foi quando um barulho fez todos olharem para a varanda.

-Fique quietinha garota...-Um homem já bêbado puxava Tsubame pelo braço.

-Solte ela!!!-Chiyoko tenta se aproximar, mas tropeça em algo no corredor e cai no laguinho.

-Cuidado!!!!-Milo num pulo cai no lago e tira Chiyoko da água.

Tsubame assustada, morde a mão do homem, que se irrita.

-Ora sua piveta!!!-Diz, levantando a mão para dar um tapa na garotinha.

Todos ouvem o som seco do tapa, mas para o espanto deste e de todos da sala, Miho havia ficado entre ele e Tsubame, levando o tapa em seu lugar, ela havia caído, seu rosto estava virado pelo impacto, os cabelos desarrumados, a maquiagem branca havia saído deste lado do rosto e no lugar, uma marca vermelha na pele delicada.

-Miho-sama!!!!-Os outros clientes.

-Miho-tyama(sama)...-Os olhos de Tsubame se enchem de lágrimas, e se agarra à Miho.

-Saia daqui, e nunca mais ouse pôr os pés aqui, muito menos tocar nessa garota, ela é uma criança, não está à trabalho, podemos te processar por tentar abusar de uma menor...-A voz de Miho saía ameaçadora e ela o olhava com chama nos olhos.

-Não ouviu?- Os outros clientes pegam este pela gola e o jogam para fora da casa.

-Desculpe o ocorrido, podem continuar a beber...-Miho sorri e tenta se levantar, mas sente as pernas fraquejarem.

-Está bem?- Kamus a segura antes que caia e sente um perfume cítrico vindo dos cabelos da jovem.

-Sim...Obrigada...O senhor é?-Miho.

-Kamus Perrier...-Kamus sorri.

-Ah sim, senhor Perrier, muito obrigada, espero poder vê-lo novamente...-Sorri Miho, indo para outra salinha com Tsubame ainda grudada em seu kimono.

-Voltarei sim...-Kamus diz baixo, sentia seu coração disparar ao ouvir as palavras de Miho, não se sentia assim desde que...Anna...Morrera...Ele sente o peito apertar e seus olhos marejarem ao lembrar de sua falecida esposa, não deveria sentir isso por outra pessoa, não devia...

Milo havia tirado Chiyoko do laginho, esta com algumas plantas aquáticas nos cabelos, o rapaz estava sobre a garota, seus olhos estavam parados nos dela, era uma garota muito bonita, o cheiro doce vindo dela o deixava inebriado.

-Obrigada Yoko...-Chiyoko pensava que era uma das gueixas que havia a salvado e tenta sair de baixo de Milo e acaba pegando em algo entre suas pernas.

-Oque é isso?- Chiyoko estranha, e sente algo crescer em suas mãos além de ouvir um gemido vindo de seu salvador.

Milo começava a se empolgar e aproxima o rosto para beijar a garota, quando os lábios estavam bem próximos, sente algo o puxar pela gola.

- Oque pensa que vai fazer Milo?-Era Kamus.

-Milo? Não é Yoko?- Chiyoko estreita os olhos.

-Vamos indo!- Kamus sai puxando Milo pela gola.

-Orô...-Chiyoko tinha pontos de interrogação na cabeça e ainda se perguntava oque era aquilo que havia tocado.

xXxXx

_**be Continued..**_

xXxXx

Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!Outra fic, mas esta eu estava devendo faz eras xD

Bom, estou escrevendo meio que sem saber, tipo, eu não sei muito sobre essa época, então estou chutando, não sou uma historiadora...u.u"""

Os personagens são como sempre OCC e têm a aparência que eu queria que eles tivessem x3 Ainda irão aparecer mais, mas só nos outros capítulos...

Agradeço à Dark-Ookami, minha querida imooto por sempre me dar apoio nas fics, ela é a Miho dessa nova fic, Mais Sorovar, por betar e se matar com meus erros de ortografia e milhares de fics que invento xD Ainda escreverei e postarei mais fics de fichas xD...Ela fez a Chiyoko(perva-mór, inocentemente é claro..u.u) e outra personagem que ainda não apareceu, a ninja Madoka, a Anginha com outra personagem que ainda não apareceu, a Nadeshiko e à Margarida, com a forte Melinda-Edward xD. Kaho e Tsubame são personagens próprias minhas xD

Siiiim, como comentei à pouco,Pure-Petit com novas idéias para fic de fichas(se chuta e tenta pular da ponte), cheia de fics e com milhares de idéias, uma está para ser postada em breve, vai ser uma fic séria xD.

Espero que gostem de Edo, mandem reivews x3

Bjnhos...Pure-Petit deshita...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!!!!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

Em um castelo em Kyoto, Nadeshiko Miyamoto, a princesa daquela cidade suspira olhando para as estrelas, tinha os cabelos vermelhos, cortados em degradê, a franja era na altura do queixo, a pele era bem alva, com as bochechas rosadas, olhos verdes e grandes.

-Mas que cara ousado!!!! Mas terei que me casar com ele, amanhã...-Suspira derrotada.

Ela foi prometida ao imperador de Edo, Aldebaran Miura, o conheceu na mesma manhã e o casamento seria no dia seguinte. Mesmo sabendo que era o costume, ainda não conseguia engolir a idéia de se casar com uma pessoa que conheceu um dia antes, o achava ousado e abusado de querer se casar com ela!!! Na verdade foi o pai dela que a ofereceu. Ainda a culpava da morte de sua mãe, que morreu tentando protegê-la de um assassino, à 14 anos, quando ainda tinha 5 anos. Seu irmão era única pessoa que a tratava bem, a amava, ele sim era seu "pai".

-Nadeshiko? Ainda acordada? Devia estar dormindo, amanhã é o grande dia...-O irmão da garota bate na porta, mas não entra.

-Grande dia? Dia da forca você quer dizer...-Ela vai até perto da porta.

-Não diga isso...Aldebaran é um bom homem...-Diz o rapaz.

-Eu sei...Papai me odeia...-Nadeshiko tenta não chorar.

-Sabe que não é verdade...-O rapaz apóia a mão na porta de papel, de onde podia ver a silhueta da irmã.

-Ele me culpa, por isso me ofereceu, para se livrar de mim...Ainda bem que tenho você Kiyo...-Nadeshiko coloca a mão no mesmo lugar em que seu irmão colocou a dele.

-Nadeshiko...-Kiyo.

Aldebaran veio até Kyoto na mesma manhã para aceitar se casar com Nadeshiko, foi oferecido pelo pai quando este foi até Edo, ela não chegou à ser apresentada, mas ela ouviu a conversa por detrás da porta e pôde vê-lo, era muito bonito, alto, moreno, cabelos lisos e negros, olhos pequenos e pretos, parecia ser uma boa pessoa, mas ele não estava preparada para se casar, tinha medo...Ela olha para lua cheia pela janela aberta, fecha os olhos e pede para ser feliz, nem que seje um pouco, que consiga fazer alguém feliz...

"Mayonaka no yozora wo mitsumeru watashi

(Eu, que observo o céu de madrugada)

Kita kaze ni nossete, yozora ni hikaru akai tsuki ni okuru onegai

(Mando pelo vento no Norte, um pedido à lua vermelha)

Nigai namida wo nomikomi

(Engulo o choro amargo)

Mou nakanai, mou mayowanai

(Não vou mais chorar, não vou mais ficar em dúvida)

Shiawase ni shinjitai, shiawase ni shitai

(Quero acreditar na felicidade, quero te fazer feliz)

Soshite anata no kokoro ni jiitto saiteitai…"

(E então quero florir em seu coração...)

xXxXx

-Shura, verme, nojento!!!!-Melinda chutava pedrinhas, quando ouve vozes vindo de um beco, e se aproxima para ver.

-Para trás Oria...-Um rapaz de cabelos enrolados e castanhos e olhos verdes, segurava uma cesta e tentava proteger outro de cabelos dourados e olhos verdes.

-Não adianta, pode passar o dinheiro e o doce!!!-Diz um dos 5 rapazes que os cercavam, todos armados.

-Nem pensar!!!- O rapaz era corajoso.

-Então irá morrer...-Sorri sarcasticamente um dos bandidos, segurando sua espada e se preparando para atacar.

Sem pensar, Melinda pega sua espada e entra no beco e fica entre eles, parando o golpe com sua espada. E empurrando a espada, faz o homem se desequilibrar e ir para trás.

-Ora, um estrangeiro...Matem-no!!!!-Ordena um deles.

Os outros atacam, mas Melinda desvia com facilidade dos golpes, e para não matar nenhum deles, batia com as costas da espada, chutava ou os empurrava.

-Vamos embora!!!!Você me paga, oficial...-Ordena o que parecia ser o chefe, vendo que estava em desvantagem, mas antes atira uma adaga, que raspa no braço de Melinda, sumindo em seguida, com os outros atrás.

-Estão bem?- Melinda vai ver os rapazes.

-É um intrometido!!!! Meu irmão poderia muito bem dar conta deles!!!!-O de cabelos dourados encara Melinda.

-Pare Oria!!!Ele nos salvou do assalto e ainda está machucado!-O de cabelos castanhos vê o corte no barco da garota.

-Venha, vamos até minha casa, não fica longe, precisa cuidar disso...Eu me chamo Aioros Suzuka, esse é meu irmão Aioria...Somos doceiros e a casa é simples, mas precisamos ver esse machucado...-Aioros estava preocupado.

-Edward Grant...Oficial da frança...-Melinda tenta sorrir.

-Agora, vamos para casa cuidar desse ferimento.- Aioros.

-Estou bem...-Melinda segurando o corte que sangrava.

-Está bem nada!!!!Vamos, Oria, leve as cestas!-Aioros puxa Melinda, Aioria derrotado pega a cesta e vai na frente emburrado.

A casa dos irmãos Suzuka era simples, porém grande e bem arrumada, ao abrirem a porta podia se sentir o cheiro dos doces sendo feitos por sua mãe...Aioria entra na frente emburrado e vai direto para a cozinha.

-Por favor entre...-Aioros abre a porta e Melinda entra.

-Okaeri(bem vindo de volta)...Ara, temos visita? Oque ouve?-A senhora com um lenço branco vai até a porta.

-Tadaima(cheguei agora)!!!Ele nos salvou de um assalto e se machucou...Traga a caixa com os remédios mãe...-Diz Aioros levando Melinda até a sala.

-Tire a jaqueta...-Aioros pegando panos e remédio, ela obedece.

-Agora a camisa...-Diz Aioros.

-A ca...camisa...Bom, eu acho que está bem assim...É só levantar a manga...-Melinda começa a se preocupar, usava faixas apertados para esconder o busto, se tirasse a camisa, descobririam seu segredo...

-Qual o problema, somos homens, não precisa ter vergonha!!!!-Ri Aioros.

-Err, bem...É que...-Melinda não sabia oque dizer, nem o que fazer, seria hoje que descobririam seu segredo?

xXxXx

-Não podemos parar por uns minutos? Já andamos o dia todo!!! Você é movida à bateria por acaso?-Shaka ofegante.

-Bate oque?-Kaho arqueia uma sobranselha.

-Esquece, são coisas do mundo moderno...Mas não podemos parar?-Shaka senta no chão.

-Quer ou não chegar logo até Edo?-Kaho agaixa na frente do rapaz, ficando à milímetros dele.

-Bom, quero, mas estou cansado, vamos comer algo!!!-Shaka fica vermelho com a aproximação da garota e disfarça mexendo na bolsa.

-Oba!!!!Oque termos pra janta, senhor...Qual é seu nome mesmo?- Kaho senta ao seu lado, vendo o rapaz acender uma fogueira.

-Shaka, Shaka Stephen Walker...Ficamos o dia inteiro andando juntos e nem nos apresentamos...-Ri Shaka.

-É mesmo, me chamo Kaho Yonekura!!!-Sorri Kaho.

-Quantos anos tem? Parece bem nova...-Shaka observa, dando um pedaço de pão e um enlatado.

-18, mais dois anos e farei 20 e serei maior de idade...-Diz Kaho, tentando abrir a latinha.

-Oque uma garota menor de idade como você faz sozinha na estrada? E seus pais?-Shaka pega a latinha das mãos de Kaho e começa a abrir.

-Morreram...-Kaho diz abaixando o rosto.

-Me desculpe...-Shaka quase derruba a latinha.

-Não se preocupe...Já estou conformada, estou indo para Edo procurar a única pessoa que tenho, minha irmã...-Kaho sorri.

-Ah, é por isso que está indo para Edo...É mais velha?-Shaka.

-Não, mais nova...Somos gêmeas, e ela foi vendida ainda bebê...Na minha vila, ter filhas gêmeas é sinal de azar, meus pais tiveram que vendê-la...Está vendo esse pingente? Minha irmã tem a metade, o nome dela é Miho...-Kaho sorria, tinha um brilho sonhador nos olhos.

Shaka sorri vendo a garota, sentia pena, mas ao mesmo tempo admirava...E era bem bonitinha...

-Que cara é essa? Quer ouvir uma história? Desde antigamente, essa floresta é habitada por fantasmas...Dizem que a alma de um monge vaga por essas bandas, ele se apaixonou por uma gueixa e como o amor deles era proibido, ele se matou...-Kaho fazia caras e bocas enquanto contava. A floresta estava silenciosa, até Shaka ouvir um barulho.

-Ouviu isso?-Shaka olha para os lados assustado.

-Não ouvi nada, não me diga que ficou com medo?-Kaho começa a rir.

-Fique quieta, escute direito...-Shaka tapa a boca de Kaho e ambos ouvem passos na mata, galhos secos eram pisoteados.

Ambos ficam encolhidos, apenas observando, a chama da fogueira crispava e eles vêm uma sombra se aproximar, vestia uma roupa de monge(uma bata branca e longa, um pano vermelho preso na vertical, chinelos de couro) e um chapéu de palha que tampava o rosto(tipo o chapéu do Raiden), segurava um galho.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!É O FANTASMA DO MONGE!!!!!-Shaka e Kaho se agarram.

-HEIN? FANTASMA? ONDE?-A sombra pula em cima dos dois, se agarrando à eles.

-Peraí...Não é um fantasma!!!!-Kaho observa a pessoa, tinha olhos verdes, e cabelos longos e loiros bem claro, lisos amarrados pela metade, a franja era longa.

-Eu? Não sou um fantasma, que eu saiba...-A pessoa coça a cabeça.

-Me larguem!!!!Sou uma garota de família sabia?-Kaho sai do meio deles.

-Quem é você? Nos assustou sabia?-Shaka encara a pessoa.

-Me desculpem, me chamo Mú Tsukishima e sou um monge budista, estou em uma viagem para descobrir a luz interior e finalmente me formar...-Diz com brilho nos olhos.

-Ok...Foi profundo...Pode continuar sua caminhada então...Ainda podemos andar mais um pouco, a lua está iluminando o caminho...-Shaka.

-Espere...Será que vocês não tem nada para eu comer?-Mú.

-Outro? Já basta essa!!!!-Shaka aponta para Kaho.

-Ei!!!Não aponte esse dedo!!!!E deixe de ser egoísta, mochila que tem comida para dois, tem para três!!!u.u"""- Kaho puxa a mochila de Shaka e começa a fuçar, entregando um pão para Mu.

-Humph, esse país só tem doido...-Shaka senta emburrado, vendo os dois comerem sua comida. Não percebem que eram observados por olhos negros e famintos.

-Bom, então vão para Edo? Irei com vocês até uma parte do caminho...-Mú Sorri.

-Tá querendo é filar comida...¬¬"""-Resmunga Shaka.

-Ah, eu queria agradecer pela comida...Tenho essas sininhos feitos em meu templo, dá sorte, se você fazer um pedido e balançar ele três vezes, o desejo se realiza...-Diz Mú.

-Será que se eu pedir pra você sumir, dá certo?-Shaka começa a balançar o sininho.

-Ah é!!!!Será que se eu pedir pra você virar um macaco, você vira?- Kaho começa a balançar o sininho.

Mú um pouco atrás deles ri da cena, quando vê algo no chão, parecia um lenço vermelho, ele se abaixa para pegar, quando uma sombra puxa ele para a moita, tapando sua boca.

-Ué, cadê o Mú?- Kaho procura pelo monge.

-Vai ver ele achou o caminho dele...-Shaka.

-Vai ver...-Kaho olha mais uma vez para trás.

-O sininho funciona, mas era pra você sumir, não ele!!!!-Shaka ri e começa a correr.

-Ora seu...Me espera!!!-Kaho corre atrás dele.

Se eles tivessem visto direito para a moita, veriam os pés do pobre monge balançando na moita escura, tentando se soltar. Mais pra frente Kaho pára e observa o céu, a lua estava bonita...

"Será que está vendo a mesma lua que eu, Miho?", pensa Kaho.

-Anda logo!!!!-Shaka a chama mais à frente.

xXxXx

Miho observava a lua da janela de seu quarto, um olhar melancólico, nem escuta que alguém havia entrado...

-Miho tyama...Trouxe isso...-Tsubame se abaixa ao seu lado e entrega um pano com um líquido verde, era para aliviar o vermelhão que tinha no rosto.

-Obrigada...-Miho sorri docemente.

-Me...Me desculpe Miho tyama, a culpa foi minha, se eu não...-Tsubame abaixa o olhar.

-A culpa não é sua...Não poderia deixar que batessem em você...-Miho levanta o rosto da garota.

-Mas, seu rosto está marcado...-Tsubame.

-Isso? Não se preocupe, logo passa...Já sofreu demais querida, não deixarei que ninguém a faça mal, nunca mais...-Miho abraça Tsubame.

Miho olha mais uma vez para a lua, agora seus pensamentos estavam em um certo ruivo de olhos tão vermelhos quanto os seus...A garota de gelo sentia seu coração derreter, sempre fria, sempre bela, não mais solitária...

xXxXx

_**be Continued...**_

xXxXx

Mais um cap, agradecimentos à Melody Sephy Kitsune pela review, fiquei muito feliz xD, mesmo sendo uma história meio non sense...Esses dias estou inspirada nela, por isso está andando rápido, mas posso travar à qualquer momento...T-T...É uma fic antiga, pra verem como demorei para postar, e estava devendo ela...xD

Espero que tenham gostado...bjnhos x3


	3. Chapter 3

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles. Uso apenas as suas aparências. E se pertencesse... Seiya estava perdido!!!! Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua.**_

**Notas: **Gueixas não são prostitutas, mas muitas possuem "donos", com quem mantêm uma relação, são eles quem normalmente as sustentam. As prostitutas mantêm relação com qualquer um a preço barato, além de não serem cultas, delicadas, bem vestidas... **(N.B.: Quem disse que não? #idéias para fics rolando#)**

O sol entra pela janela do quarto de Miho, a garota havia dormido apoiada à janela, sorri ao ver Tsubame dormindo em seu colo, passando as mãos em seus cabelos negros.

- Okaatyama (mamãe em Tsubame version)... - Uma lágrima escorre dos olhos da garotinha adormecida.

- Tsubame... O que esconde no passado...? - Miho sente o peito apertar.

- Miho... Kana-sama está chamando. - Uma das garotas da casa fala através da porta de papel.

Com cuidado, Miho coloca Tsubame apoiada no _futon_ **(1)**, a cobrindo em seguida.

Ainda descabelada, Miho vai até a salinha onde sua mãe estava, abrindo a porta com delicadeza, a fechando em seguida, ajeita o _kimono_ para se sentar em frente à mesinha. Essa era Miho, delicada em todos os movimentos, foi treinada para isso, ser uma obra-prima e encantar os outros apenas com sua presença.

- Como ela está? Nossa, ainda está vermelho... - Kana observa o rosto de Miho.

- Estou bem... Tsubame dormiu. - Diz Miho.

- Não se apegue muito a ela, será pior para as duas... - Diz Kana.

- Porque diz isso? - Miho estranha.

- O imperador Miura irá se casar e fomos convidadas para a festa... - Diz Kana.

- E o que isso tem a ver com Tsubame? - Miho arqueia uma sobrancelha.

- Saga Kurokawa também irá à festa, ele está à procura de uma esposa, e você é uma das indicadas... - Kana observa a reação da garota.

- Não quero me casar... - Miho vira o rosto, em sua mente o rosto de Kamus.

- Não discuta Miho... - Diz Kana calmamente.

- Sou uma gueixa, por que eu? - Miho.

- Você é diferente das outras, sabe disso... Todos sabem, ele sabe... - Kana toma um gole de chá verde.

Miho, mesmo sendo taxada como gueixa, era diferente, enquanto as outras possuíam donos, Miho era intocável, nunca teve e nunca teria um "dono", essa era a vontade de Kana, sua filha foi treinada para ser a sucessora, por isso foi treinada da melhor maneira, para ser a mais delicada, a mais elegante, e mais cobiçada, mas aquela que ninguém teria...

- Miho, querida, eu quero o melhor para você... É uma honra ser pedida em casamento por alguém do clã Kurokawa, sabe disso... Espero que esteja bela esta noite... - Diz Kana, sem olhar para Miho, seria melhor assim...

- Com licença... - Miho se levanta com lágrimas nos olhos .

- Vocês três... Irão limpar a cozinha... - Kana diz tomando seu chá, detrás da porta que Miho abre, caem três gueixas.

**xXxXxXx**

Na varandinha dos fundos, Chiyoko vestindo novamente o _kimono_ ao contrário, estava cantarolando enquanto se esquentava no sol da manhã. Do outro lado, vinha um grupinho de gueixas e Chiyoko não pôde evitar de ouvir a conversa delas...

- Você viu aquele ruivo que o Milo trouxe? - Dizia uma.

- Sim, lindo... Mas como sempre ficou babando com a Miho... - Outra diz fazendo uma careta.

- O que ela tem que nós não temos? Somos muito mais belas que ela... - Disse a terceira fazendo pose.

- Deve ser apenas porque é a filha da Kana-sama... - Diz a segunda.

- Não sabem? Miho é a.do.ta.da... Foi comprada ainda bebê, minha mãe que disse, na verdade é filha de pescadores pobretões!!! - Diz a primeira.

- Não é que ela parece pobre mesmo? E fede peixe!!! Ahahahahahahahahahaha... - A terceira diz, fazendo as outras rirem.

- Como ousam falar mal da Miho!!! - Chiyoko começa a gritar com elas, mas estava olhando para três vasos (como tem vaso nessa casa. **u.u**).

- Ora, se não é a brega... Também se acha porque foi criada pela Kana-sama... Mas não passa de uma filha de cozinheira... - Diz a segunda.

- Só porque Milo te salvou, não vá se achar melhor que nós. - Diz a terceira.

- Pois não é... Suas perdedoras!!!! Saia de frente idiota!!!! Aprenda a se vestir direito! - A primeira empurra Chiyoko, que cai de joelhos. As três saem andando pelo corredor.

- Miho é adotada... - Chiyoko estava confusa.

- Chiyo? - Miho disfarça as lágrimas.

"Miho está chorando... Melhor não comentar nada...", pensa Chiyoko.

- Algum problema? - Miho.

- Nada não... Ah!!!! Lembrei... Como era o Milo? - Chiyoko movida pela curiosidade e para tentar mudar de assunto.

- Ahhhh... Ficou interessada? - Miho sorri.

- É... Fiquei... Hehe... Ele é bonito? - Chiyoko.

- Bom, ele é muito bonito, tem a pele bronzeada, cabelos cacheados e dourados, um belo sorriso, belos olhos azuis... Mas não é flor que se cheire... Desde que veio da França, vive por aqui, se divertindo com as garotas que não têm dono... Melhor tomar cuidado, Chiyo... - Miho adverte.

**xXxXxXx**

- Edward está estranho desde ontem... - Diz Kamus a Milo, ambos parados em frente à porta do quarto "do" comandante.

Os oficiais franceses estavam hospedados em um hotel cedido pelo imperador, tinha traços ocidentais e alguns móveis trazidos da França, pois nenhum oficial queria dormir no chão. Melinda, deitada sobre a cama, observa o teto, lembranças da noite anterior...

"_- Qual o problema? Somos homens, não precisa ter vergonha!!! - Ri Aioros._

_- Err, bem... É que... - Melinda não sabia o que dizer nem o que fazer._

_- Entendi... Não sabia que estrangeiros tinham tanta vergonha assim!! Espero que não se importe se eu fizer isso... - Aioros ri, rasgando a manga da camisa da garota e passando remédio no corte. - Não foi fundo, ainda bem, não irá precisar de pontos... Mas você tem um braço fino... Não me leve a mal... - Rindo mais um pouco._

_As mãos dele eram tão macias, delicadas para serem de um homem, sentiu uma eletricidade ao ser tocada, seu rosto esquentou."_

"O que está acontecendo comigo?", pensa Melinda e coloca o braço no rosto, não sabia nada de sentimentos, mesmo vivendo com tantos homens a sua volta, nunca havia sentido nada igual, com a cabeça sempre cheia de preocupações como tentar manter o disfarce. Vestia apenas uma camisa longa, vai até um espelho e observa seu corpo, era feminina, mesmo não querendo, curvas acentuadas e busto visível. Como odiava as faixas... Olha para o curativo bem feito no braço e sorri o tocando. Observa agora seu rosto, tinha os traços fortes e delicados ao mesmo tempo, não entendia como ninguém nunca desconfiou, se bem que isso era bom, ela ri e faz poses _sexys_ em frente ao espelho.

- Está vivo Ed, digo, comandante Ed? - Milo mexe na catraca, a porta estava destrancada.

- Não ouse entrar ou perde a cabeça, Milo Àgellos!!!! - Melinda quase derruba o espelho com o susto, tacando a primeira coisa que viu em direção à porta.

- Já entendi... Já entendi... - Milo fecha a porta rapidamente, ela pôde ouvir um "Se fosse mulher diria que tá de TPM...", vindo de Milo e um "Você um dia vai perder a cabeça de verdade...", vindo de Kamus.

- Ufa... Foi por pouco... Melhor me vestir antes que outro idiota tente entrar... - Melinda tranca a porta como precaução.

**xXxXx**

O casamento de Nadeshiko havia sido adiado por causa do tempo chuvoso e da ventania, para a garota era como se o céu chorasse por ela... Então decidiram que a festa seria em Edo. Aldebaran e Nadeshiko ainda não haviam se visto pessoalmente e viajavam em carruagens separadas. Apoiada nos cotovelos, olhando para fora, Nadeshiko suspirava fundo, vestia um belo _kimono_ de mangas bem longas e várias camadas, bem típico daquela época.

- Devia estar feliz!!!!! Não me seja ingrata... - O pai a sua frente parecia resmungar para si mesmo.

- _Otoosama_... - Kiyo reprova as palavras do pai.

- Mas não estou dizendo mentiras!!! Eu sei o que é melhor para minha filha. É isso que Miaka iria querer... - Diz o senhor com olhar triste.

Nadeshiko nada diz, nem se quer olha para o senhor a sua frente, parecia não ter ouvido, fingia não ter ouvido... Para ela, seu pai quer apenas se livrar da culpada da morte de sua amada mãe...

**xXxXx**

Mú acorda, estava meio zonzo, a cabeça doía, lembrava de pouca coisa, estava andando com aquele casal simpático quando foi puxado para moita, tentou se soltar, mas a pessoa era muito forte, ainda se lembrava dos olhos negros e famintos, logo desmaiou... Agora acorda em um _futon_ macio, estaria vivo? Teria sido devorado e agora estava no céu? Tenta mexer os braços, mas estava amarrado... Não, estava no inferno?

- _Kamissama_ **(2)**!!!! Por quê? Eu sempre fui um bom monge, devoto, pensei que merecia o céu. Será que foi porque eu não encontrei minha luz interior? - Mú desesperado.

- Vejo que acordou, belo adormecido... **(N.B.: Irmãos Grimm são universais. U.u") **Luz interior? Huuum... Eu posso ajudar... - Uma voz em tom malicioso atrás da porta de papel.

- Quem é? É um _oni _**(3)**? - Mú.

- Bom, se quiser... Madoka ao dispor... - A porta se abre, e surge uma garota de olhos negros, puxados e negros, cabelos lisos e negros, um pouco abaixo do ombro, pele bem alva, corpo reto, vestia... Bom, não vestia nada e olhava Mú de maneira lasciva.

- **O.O**... **X.X** - Mú desmaia novamente.

- **T-T**... Que bichinho frouxo... É a segunda vez que ele desmaia... Será que realmente é um homem... **¬¬""""** - Madoka coloca a mão na cintura e vai buscar um _kimono_ curto para vestir. Haveria mais chances, ele não escaparia até ela ter o que queria...

Madoka Tsutomo era ninja. Filha do ninja mais fiel ao rei, seu pai a treinou para ser a melhor ninja a serviço de Edo. Tudo ia conforme os planos de seu pai, Madoka era uma exímia no que fazia, até a garota completar seus 18 anos... Era uma missão arriscada e ninguém melhor que ela conseguiria, era um grupo de rebeldes, o plano era simples, ela ficaria escondida, recolheria as informações necessárias e sairia sem ser vista, mas com um erro fatal, foi descoberta e levada à presença do líder. Foi abusada por esse, que fez tudo que queria com ela e liberada depois de 4 dias (**O.O**). Se pensam que ela ficou traumatizada, se enganaram, o tal líder era muito bonito, além de ser um ótimo amante, carinhoso e fogoso... O mal estava feito, Madoka se tornara uma ninfomaníaca, volta e meia sumia das batalhas junto com um inimigo. Ela se lembra até hoje dos olhos do tal líder, verdes como os do rapaz que estava desmaiado no _futon_. A casinha onde estavam era o local que Madoka chamava de "ninho do amor", local que apenas ela conhecia e é onde ela leva suas vítimas, inimigos bonitos, viajantes lindos e desavisados...

**xXxXx**

- Tem certeza que é por aqui? - Shaka olhava para os lados.

- Claro que tenho! Eu acho... - A última parte saiu bem baixa, Kaho estava um pouco à frente de Shaka.

- Quantas vezes foi para Edo? - Shaka apressa os passos para alcançar Kaho.

- É a primeira vez... Hehe... - Kaho estava parada em frente a um penhasco.

- NÃO ACREDITO!!!!! - Shaka tinha um olhar mortal.

- A culpa é sua!!!! Quem mandou querer andar de noite, acha que tenho visão noturna? - Kaho encara o loiro.

- Agora a culpa é minha? - Shaka.

- Ei!!! Olha!!!! - Kaho apontava para o horizonte.

- Não tente me enganar. Se pensa que vai fugir, está enganada... - Shaka estava de costas para onde Kaho apontava.

- Não, é sério!!!! Olha!!!! Edo!!!!!! - Kaho pulava e apontava.

Ao virar, Shaka depara com muitas casas mais à frente, um enorme castelo no centro. Era Edo...

- EDO!!!!!! Quanto tempo até lá? - Shaka.

- Mais dois dias... - Pensa Kaho.

- Mais 2? Não está me enganando, está? - Shaka lança um olhar desconfiado.

- Não ta vendo Edo ali? Acha que é fácil descer o morro? Só se eu te empurrar... **u.u""" - **Kaho.

- Não, não... Que leve mais dois dias... Vamos... - Shaka puxa a garota pelo braço e ambos vão tentar achar uma descida.

**xXxXx**

**Nota2: **O _casamento é inventado também, acho que antigamente os casamentos eram fechados ao público, se bem que hoje em dia também é... __**xD**_

Logo de manhã, a carruagem que trazia Nadeshiko e Aldebaran chega a Edo, a garota fica maravilhada com a beleza da cidade, dos pontos modernos que tinha, mas o que mais a impressionou, foi como o povo era devotado, se curvando assim que a carruagem passarem. O casamento seria à tarde, após se acomodarem em um dos milhares de quartos do castelo, as servas do imperador batem na porta.

- Sim... - Nadeshiko diz, observando as _sakuras_ do jardim.

- Nadeshiko-sama... O banho está pronto, iremos arrumá-la para a cerimônia... - Diz uma das servas atrás da porta de papel.

- ...Estou indo... - Nadeshiko dá um longo suspiro, olhando mais uma vez as _sakuras_, uma das pétalas que caía, cai em seu colo.

- Isso é um bom sinal? - Nadeshiko diz baixinho, soprando a pétala.

No jardim, as mesas estavam prontas; foram chamadas apenas poucas pessoas, as mais influentes, como alguns soldados do exército francês, o clã de samurais Kurokawa, o clã do _ikebana_ **(3)** Hanashiro, alguns políticos, comerciantes como a família Suzuka, eram simples, mas o imperador adorava seus doces, e Kana Yamane, amiga da família, mesmo sendo dona de uma casa de gueixas, Kana tinha prestígio. Ela levou Miho e Chiyoko, a muito custo deixaram Tsubame.

- Ed!!!!! - Aioros sorri e se aproxima de Melinda.

- Ah! Aioros, obrigado pelo curativo, já está melhor... - Sorri Melinda.

- ...Olá Aioria...? - Melinda recebe um olhar mortal do caçula da família Suzuka.

- Olhe os modos, Oria... - Aioros o repreende.

Em outro canto, Kamus e Milo conversavam, quando vêem a chegada de Kana Yamane e suas meninas... Logo Milo abre um sorriso.

- Que sorriso é esse? - Kamus.

- Aquela garota do outro dia... Vou quase todos os dias lá, mas nunca a havia visto... Será que ela não tem dono? - Milo sorria maliciosamente.

- Milo, respeite o imperador... Isso é um casamento... - Kamus olha torto para seu amigo

- Miho... - Kamus sorri ao ver a garota., mas logo fica sério ao ver um rapaz se aproximar dela.

Tinha os cabelos longos e negros, olhos azuis, vestia um _kimono_ masculino fino, certamente um samurai de alta-classe... Ele se aproxima de Miho, lhe beijando a mão.

- Kanon Kurokawa... - Sorri Miho.

- Ah, vejo que sabe nos diferenciar... - Ri Kanon.

- É o único que freqüenta a casa... Seu tom de voz... - Diz Chiyoko estreitando os olhos.

- Na festa meu irmão virá falar com vocês... - Sorri Kanon, indo para junto de outro rapaz igual a ele, apenas mudava as cores do _kimono_.

O portão se abre e o imperador aparece seguido dos conselheiros, guardas reais e do monge que celebraria o casório, vestia um conjunto fino, a camisa era folhada a ouro, andava a passos imponentes, abaixa a cabeça cumprimentando os convidados.

Logo as trombetas tocam, os portões se abrem novamente...

**xXxXxXx**

_**be Continued...**_

**xXxXxXx**

**Notas da minha beta Maia Sorovar**...

**N.B.**: Gostaram da Madoka? **XD** Ela é uma idéia HIPER alucinada que eu tive. Pior só a Chiyoko, essa foi inspirada no Mister Magôo. **xD** Totalmente sem noção. Bom, vamos ao glossário:

**(1)** Futon - coberta japonesa.

**(2)** Kamissama **– **Deus. (Não, ele não é verde e tem antenas e nem é Namikuseijin! **U.u**).

**(3)** Oni – demônio.

**Notas do gato sarnento...Eu xD**

Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...Nyoooooooooooooooooo...Nyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu...Mais um cap!!!!!xD Hayaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!! Bom, estou inspirada, queria estar assim nas outras fics..¬¬""""

Bom, espero que tenham gostado...Foi escrito ao som de _My Wish_ do _Rascal Flatts_(música fofa mor)...Ahhhh...Mocinha Melody Sephy Kitsune, eu mandei um convite, mas não sei se recebeu... Em que mail eu posso falar com você?

Bom...Vou ficando por aqui...A fic ta cada vez mais non sense xD

Bjnhos Pure-Petit deshita...u.u


	4. Chapter 4

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!!!!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

_**PS- Isso**__ é uma fic muito fictícia, não levem em conta nada do que está escrito aqui, provavelmente as festas de casamento antigas não eram ao ar livtre, muito menos tendo a presença de muitas pessoas, além de sempre ser de __**miai**__(casamento arranjado), sem chance de escolha. Oque eu escrevo aqui é tudo inventado por mim xD_

**Betado por Maia Sorovar**

**oOo**

Os portões se abrem novamente, as trombetas tocam, as servas do castelo aparecem vestindo roupas finas e coloridas e, no meio dessas, Nadeshiko aparece trajando 5 _kimonos_ de cores e tecidos diferentes, a peruca e a maquiagem branca tradicional. Andava a passos lentos, rosto baixo, parecia estar indo para a sentença de morte, dava longos suspiros, nem havia olhado para Aldebaran, que estava visivelmente nervoso, apesar de tentar mostrar segurança.

Ao chegar à frente do altar, as servas se separam, dando passagem para Nadeshiko que anda lentamente até onde estavam Aldebaran e o monge e, como não olhava para onde andava, acaba tropeçando na barra do _kimono_. Ia cair, se Aldebaran não a segurasse, foi a primeira vez que eles se olhavam, a garota sente seu coração acelerar, ele era tão bonito, tinha olhos tão sinceros, nítidos como a nascente de um rio, mas passavam confiança. Aldebaran sente seu coração parar por uns segundos, ela era tão frágil, mas ao mesmo tempo mostrava uma força interior inexplicável...

- Errr... Imperador? - Chama o monge, vendo que nenhum dos dois se movia.

- Ah? É mesmo... O casamento... - Aldebaran sorri sem graça.

- Obrigada... - Nadeshiko sorri e caminha até o altar, estranhamente, não sentia mais estar indo para a forca, mesmo ainda receosa.

O casamento correu bem e agora todos estavam na festa...

- Vou falar com Miho, comporte-se Kanon!- Saga diz seco para seu irmão.

- Pode deixar maninho... - Kanon mostra um sorriso falso.

Um rapaz de longos cabelos platinados, olhos claros como o céu, uma pintinha charmosa em baixo do olho esquerdo e rosto delicado estava acompanhado de uma garota de cabelos ruivos chamativos, pele muito alva e olhos negros, vestia um _kimono_ vermelho com pequenas flores. Ela se chamava Haruhi Kymura, filha de japonesa com russo, seu pai era militar e tentou matar a pequena, pois ele queria um menino e ter uma menina era uma vergonha para si. Ele abandonou a família, voltou para a Rússia e sua mãe ficou a cuidar de Haruhi. A família Kymura é famosa na arte de _kendo_, sendo Haruhi agora professora por ser a melhor nessa arte. Seu consorte se chamava Afrodite Hanashiro, professor de _ikebana_. As duas famílias eram amigas e planejaram um _miai _(casamento arranjado), fazendo os jovens noivarem contra a vontade. Eles fingiam ser noivos para não desapontarem a família, mas na primeira oportunidade pretendem terminar o compromisso. Era um belo casal, ambos muito bonitos e chamativos.

"Quem será aquela com o Hanashiro? Aquele cabelo, parece ser uma _gals_ (prostituta)...", pensa o jovem Kurokawa.

- Olá Hanashiro... Quem é esta beldade? - Kanon se aproxima do casal com um sorriso falso e pega a mão de Haruhi para beijar. - Quanto ele te pagou? - Kanon se aproxima do ouvido da garota e sussurra.

- O que disse? – Empurrando o rapaz.

- Seja sincero Hanashiro, quanto pagou pela companhia desta prostituta? - Kanon.

- Do que me chamou? Como ousa me ofender... - Haruhi tinha um olhar mortal.

- Ela não é uma prostituta, seu cabeça de bagre... É minha noiva, Haruhi Kymura. - Afrodite olha feio para Kanon.

- Kymura? Do clã Kymura de _kendo_? - Kanon olhava Haruhi assustado.

- Vamos Dite, deixamos esse petulante de lado! – A moça puxa o noivo pelo braço, não sem antes metralhar Kanon.

"Kanon seu idiota!!!", enquanto batia no próprio rosto. "Mas ela é muito linda e interessante...". Ele observa Haruhi se afastar com um brilho safado nos olhos.

Em outro canto, Miho e Chiyoko conversavam em um canto e eram observadas por Kamus e Milo.

- O que tanto olha para lá pingüim? - Milo tinha um sorriso maroto.

- Nada... - Kamus abaixa o rosto corado ao cruzar os olhos com os de Miho.

- Gostou da Miho? Muito linda não... Ouvi falar que ela ainda é _o to__ me_ (virgem)...- Milo diz com um sorriso sacana.

- Olhe o respeito com ela! - Kamus dá um pedala no amigo.

- Olha lá... Tem um almofadinha roubando sua garota... - Milo vê Saga se aproximando de Miho.

- Saga Kurokawa... E Miho não é nada minha! – O francês fica com o rosto vermelho de vergonha e de ciúmes ao ver Saga beijar a mão de Miho, se aproximando do casal disfarçadamente.

- Pode nos dar licença Chiyoko-chan? - Saga diz educadamente.

- Oh sim... Até Miho! - Chiyoko se afasta do casal e começa a andar em direção ao laguinho. Milo sorri ao ver Chiyoko e a segue.

- Perdida? - Milo fica na frente da garota.

- Hã? Quem é? - Chiyoko estreita o olhar, mas a única coisa que enxergava era um borrão azul (o uniforme era azul).

- Milo Àgelos... Te salvei outro dia na casa de chá...- Milo se aproxima de Chiyoko.

- Ah sim... Muito obrigada por aquela vez. - Sorri Chiyoko.

- Se quiser realmente me agradecer... Eu sei de um jeito... - Milo sorri maliciosamente e se aproxima da jovem, a prendendo contra uma árvore.

- O que está fazendo senhor Àgelos? - Ela não estava entendendo nada.

- Logo vai saber... - Milo aproxima o rosto ao de Chiyoko, ela sente a respiração quente do soldado muito perto, quando algo cai em sua cabeça.

- Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Algo caiu em mim! – A gueixa se debate e seu joelho acaba acertando o "Milo Júnior".

- Uh! – O loiro abaixa com a dor e acaba levando outra joelhada no queixo, caindo dentro do lago.

- Era uma folha... Ufa! Senhor Àgelos? - Chiyoko procura por Milo, e volta para a festa aos tatos. Milo estava dentro do lago massageando o queixo e o seu "filho" atingido.

Kamus pega um copo de saquê e se aproxima disfarçadamente de Miho e Saga.

- Está muito linda Miho-sama... - Saga sorri.

- Muito obrigada Kurokawa-san... - A gueixa devolve o sorriso educadamente.

- Acho que Kana-sama disse que estava à procura de uma noiva. - Saga.

- Sim, ela disse. - Miho abaixa os olhos.

- Pois bem... Você é minha escolhida. Queria ouvir sua resposta. Gostaria de se casar comigo? - Diz Saga.

Kamus engasga ao ouvir a frase dita por Saga, fazendo ele e Miho olharem para o soldado.

- Es... Está tudo bem comigo... Não liguem para minha presença. - Kamus sorri e sai de perto. Miho o observa com um olhar triste.

- Miho? - Saga.

- Ah? – Ela se assusta.

- Queria saber sua resposta. – Torna a insistir Saga.

- Posso pensar e te responder depois? - Miho estava confusa, sentia algo diferente pelo francês ruivo, mas não sabia dizer o que era.

Kamus se afasta com o olhar distante e arrasado, sentia seu peito doer, sim, amava Miho, mais do que amou Anna... "Isso está errado...", pensa Kamus se afastando da festa.

- Aonde vai Perrier? - Melinda estava num canto.

- Para o hotel, estou cansado... - Diz Kamus cabisbaixo.

- Vou com você! - Melinda bate nas costas do soldado.

- Cansou?

- Um pouco... - Confirma Melinda. Ela tinha ficado um tempo conversando com Aioros, ele realmente era muito bonito e gentil... Mas Aioria sempre estava por perto para atrapalhar a conversa dos dois, Melinda então decidiu se afastar um pouco, foi quando viu Kamus.

**xXxXxXx**

Era noite, Aldebaran esperava as servas arrumarem Nadeshiko (**antigamente as princesas eram arrumadas todas as noites para o príncipe**), estava visivelmente nervoso, já vestido para dormir, olhava a lua pela janela, ajoelhado no _futon_. A porta se abre devagar e Nadeshiko entra acompanhada de duas servas.

Vestindo um_ kimono_ de dormir leve e branco, os cabelos presos em um rabo baixo, estava vermelha e com o rosto voltado ao chão. Aldebaran faz sinal para as servas saírem, e abaixando a cabeça as duas se retiram, deixando os recém- casados a sós. Aldebaran se aproxima de Nadeshiko e coloca a mão no ombro da garota, que encolhe um pouco, não estava preparada, ela engole em seco e fecha os olhos, esperando Aldebaran se aproximar, mas ele não veio, ao abrir os olhos, ele estava deitado de costas para ela.

- Não precisa ter pressa... Sei que não está preparada, tudo a seu tempo Nadeshiko-sama...- Aldebaran diz docemente.

- Aldebaran-sama... - Sorri.

- Se quiser eu durmo em outro quarto.

- N... Não... Pode ficar... - Nadeshiko se deita ao seu lado, de costas e ambos adormecem.

**xXxXxXx**

Era tarde da noite, perto do hotel onde os soldados franceses dormiam, uma sombra se esgueirava pelos cantos, parando em baixo da janela de Melinda, com um salto rápido, ele escala a parede e sem fazer barulho estava dentro do quarto.

- Tenente Edward... É hoje que você viu o sol pela última vez... - A sombra se aproxima da cama onde Melinda dormia, puxando a coberta devagar.

- **O.O** - Para a surpresa da sombra, ao invés de encontrar o tenente Edward, ele encontra uma bela mulher vestindo um pijama de seda, mostrando as belas pernas torneadas.

"Acho que errei de quarto...". A sombra se afasta lentamente da cama, sem tirar os olhos dela que dormia profundamente, acaba esbarrando num cabide e ao olhar vê a farda de Edward. Com o susto, dá passos para frente, tropeçando na cama e caindo em cima da garota que dormia.

Assustada com um peso sobre si, a moça abre os olhos e dá de cara com um rapaz de olhos felinos e escuros... Era Shura! Melinda ia dar um berro, mas o outro lhe tampa a boca.

- Quem é você? Onde está aquele tenente de meia tigela? - Shura olhando para os lados.

- Como se atreve a entrar em meu quarto e QUEM é tenente de meia tigela!? - Melinda tinha se esquecido que estava vestida de mulher...

- Essa voz... Você é mulher!!!! - Shura se afasta rapidamente e fica apontando para ela.

Só nesse momento, Melinda percebe que vestia sua camisola, ficando vermelha e tentando se esconder com o lençol. Shura ri ao ver a garota tão sem graça.

- Que é? - Melinda brava.

- Como um tenente tão abusado pode ser uma mulher tão bela... - Shura se aproxima e levanta o rosto de Melinda com o dedo.

- Atrevido! - Melinda dá um tapa na mão do rapaz.

- Imagino que ninguém aqui saiba... Deve ser desonroso se descobrirem que uma mulher é tenente, ainda mais fingindo ser homem, imagino que é um crime grave... - Shura tinha um sorriso maldoso.

- Cala-se verme!!!! - Melinda pega sua espada e aponta para Shura.

- Está me desafiando? - Shura passa a mão no cabo de sua _katana_.

- Não estou desafiando, eu vou te matar!!! - Melinda parte pra cima do rapaz, mas tropeça no lençol e cai em cima dele.

Seus rostos estavam muito próximos, ele estava inebriado com o cheiro doce vindo da garota, a mão de Shura estava na perna de Melinda, sua pele era muito macia, ele nunca imaginou que o tenente inglês fosse aquela bela mulher, agora sobre dele.

- Tenente? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Que barulho foi esse? - Alguém bate na porta, fazendo Melinda pular de susto.

- Não foi nada!!! Eu... Eu caí... - Engrossando a voz.

- Tudo bem mesmo? – Insiste.

- Sim! Me deixem dormir!- Melinda irritada.

- OK!- A pessoa volta para seu quarto.

Ao se virar, Shura não estava mais lá, Melinda vai até a janela. "Maldito! Agora sabe meu segredo... Tenho mais motivos para te matar!", pensa com raiva.

**xXxXxXx**

O dia amanhece ensolarado, Haruhi estava em seu _dojo_, varria a varanda, vestida com seu uniforme de luta, esperava os alunos chegarem.

- Bela roupa... - Kanon estava parado no portão.

- O que quer? - Haruhi o encara.

- Pedir desculpas... Não queria te ofender.

- Agora que se desculpou, pode ir embora!- Diz seca.

- Nossa, quanta agressividade... Eu vim com todo o respeito e humildade me desculpar e é assim que me trata, estou muito magoado... - Kanon diz em tom de drama.

- Me poupe de sua falsidade... - Haruhi continua a varrer.

- Sei que começamos mal... Que tal esquecermos o ocorrido e sermos amigos? Sou Kanon Kurokawa. - Sorri estendendo a mão.

-... - Mesmo desconfiada, Haruhi estende a mão.

- Eu te ajudo!- Kanon sorri e pega a vassoura das mãos da garota.

**xXxXxXx**

Madoka havia sido chamado por seu pai para uma missão, deixou o pobre monge amarrado para que não fugisse, estava desmaiado então foi fácil. Era uma missão sem maiores dificuldades, apenas para matar alguns homens inúteis. Logo que amanheceu estava de volta à cabana secreta, era agora que ela iria se aproveitar do monge.

- Voltei lindinho! - Madoka abre a porta do quarto, mas a única coisa que encontra são as cordas que amarravam o monge.

- **T-T**... Droga! Fugiu... – Madoka cruza os braços. - Mas vou te encontrar...Uhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu...- A ninja vê pegadas no jardim e as segue.

Um pouco longe dali, Mú corria feito louco, sem olhar para trás, com muito esforço conseguiu se livrar das cordas, sua mãos eram finas, por isso pôde escapar. Nem sabia onde estava, mas correr era a única coisa que ele conseguia fazer, aquela pequena viagem para descobrir a luz interior estava pior do que pensava.

"_Kamisama_, me proteja!", pensa Mú.

**xXxXxXx**

Logo a noite chega a Edo, as ruas se enchem de pessoas procurando um bar ou casas de companhia, em meio a eles, dois forasteiros acabavam de chegar...

- Chegamos! - Kaho pulava na frente de Shaka.

- Ufa... Pensei que nunca chegaríamos... - Diz o soldado cansado.

- Não seja mal-agradecido! - Kaho fecha a cara.

- Ok... Obrigado. - Sorri Shaka, fazendo a garota sorrir.

- Bom, acho que aqui é nossa despedida certo? - Kaho não disfarça a tristeza.

- Espero que encontre sua irmã... - Sorri Shaka, também estava triste, se livraria dessa louca, era um alívio, mas ao mesmo tempo havia se acostumado com Kaho, sentia algo especial por ela.

- Obrigada... – Ela agradece e vai andando em meio à multidão.

O loiro vai na direção contrária, mas ele queria ficar mais um pouco com Kaho, ao virar para chamá-la, não a vê em meio às pessoas e abaixa o rosto triste, quando algo lhe chama a atenção, era uma corrente.

- É de Kaho... - Shaka pega a corrente e corre na direção onde a sua amiga havia ido.

Depois de algumas voltas sem encontrar Kaho, Shaka passa em frente a Hana no Ie, quando reconhece Kamus e Milo.

- Kamus! Milo! – O loiro se aproxima.

- Shaka! Finalmente chegou... Pensamos que havia morrido... - Milo.

- **¬¬"""** - Shaka.

- Cale-se Milo... - Kamus.

- Mas vamos aproveitar que sobreviveu e comemorar!!!! - Milo puxa os dois para dentro da casa de chá.

A contragosto Shaka senta junto com eles, quando uma garota lhe chama a atenção, estava no jardim, que podia ser visto pela janela, vestia um belo _kimono_ vermelho, ela vira o rosto por um momento.

- Kaho! - Shaka se levanta e corre para o jardim.

- Shaka? - Milo e Kamus vão atrás.

Do lado de fora...

Kaho andava perdida pela rua, quando pára em frente a casa de chá.

- Acho que é aqui... Mas como vou entrar? - Pensa Kaho, quando percebe que o muro lateral era baixo. Ela se aproxima e escala o muro sem problemas.

- Kaho! - Shaka corre na direção de Miho e a abraça. A garota fica sem reação, ela estava de costas para o muro e não vê quando Kaho cai dele.

- _Iteeeeee_... – A gêmea se levanta limpando os joelhos, foi quando ela vê Shaka abraçando outra garota.

- **O.O**... - Kamus e Milo ao verem Kaho.

Kaho não havia visto o rosto de Miho, mas sente seu peito queimar, Shaka estava abraçado a outra garota e isso doía. Então Shaka vê Kaho com os olhos marejados em frente a ele.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

_**be Continued...**_

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Nyaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! Finalmente saiu Edo xD Depois de muito pensar... Na verdade tinha uma parte escrita, faltava apenas terminar...

O casamento do príncipe correu tudo aos conformes, tivemos outra personagem nova, a Haruhi, muito linda por sinal! xD

No próximo encontro das gêmeas e o passado revelado... Que minha mente funcione direitinho...u.u

Agradeço à todos que lêem...

Bjnhos x3 Pure-Petit deshita...

Parte superior do formulário

Review this Story/Chapter

Parte inferior do formulário


	5. Chapter 5

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

**Fic mais que fictícia, não liguem para as abobrinhas que Pure-petit escreve xD**

xXx

Shaka assustado se afasta de Miho e olha direito para a garota, e se toca que era outra pessoa, na verdade seria impossível Kaho se trocar tão rapidamente e se maquiar, sendo que se separaram à pouco tempo, e aqueles olhos tristes e vermelhos, diferentes dos violetas e alegres da garota do litoral.

Kaho não sabe o motivo para seu peito doer, estava triste e desiludida, desde quando aquele loiro mexia assim com ela? A garota pula o muro novamente para tentar fugir, mas enrosca o pé nas plantas e cai de joelhos.

-Itetetetete(ai ai ai ai)- Kaho senta no chão e olha os joelhos machucados, seus olhos se enchem de lágrimas.

Shaka pula o muro, mas enrosca no mesmo lugar que Kaho e cai em cima da garota. Miho olha assustada em direção ao muro, o que foi que aconteceu? Quem era aquele loiro, e porque ele a chamou de Kaho? Curiosa, ela corre em direção ao portão, Kamus e Milo vão atrás.

- Miho, o que aconteceu?- Kana vê a garota andar apressadamente.

oOo

Melinda andava pelas ruas da cidade, bufava de raiva, ficou o dia inteiro pensando no ocorrido da noite anterior, sabia que uma hora ou outra iria cruzar com Shura. Seria a hora do acerto de contas! Primeiro o espancaria por ter a chamado de "tenente de meia tigela", depois cortaria o "brinquendinho" dele fora por ter encostado a mão dela e por último cortaria sua língua para que não contasse seu segredo... Ou será que ela deveria cortar a língua primeiro, assim ele não gritaria... E perdida nesses pensamentos, ela não percebe que era seguida, acabando entrando em um beco.

- Droga! Estou perdida! Culpa daquele verme!! Outro motivo para eu matar aquele Shura!! Grrrrrr!!- Melinda chuta uma pedra.

- Pensando em mim, tenente?- O tom era de deboche.

- Apareça verme!- Melinda passa a mão na bainha.

- Que mania de me chamar de verme... Acha que tenho medo de você?- Shura sai de uma das sombras de braços cruzados.

- Devia!- Melinda avança para cima do outro com a espada na mão.

- Acha que pode me vencer com esses movimentos de maricas? Oh! Me esqueci, você é uma MULHER!- Shura sorri, se desviando do ataque.

- Cale-se! Não pretendo de vencer, mas sim te matar!- Os olhos da garota era em chamas.

Ela avança novamente, agora com mais velocidade, Shura se desvia do golpe da espada, mas leva um chute nas costas, caindo de joelhos, a garota tenta outro ataque com a espada, mas o rapaz se defende com sua katana, com um chute a desarma.

- Está sem sua espada boneca...- Sorri Shura, ainda no chão.

- Não me chame de boneca!- Melinda dá um chute no rosto do rapaz, fazendo ele cuspir sangue.

- Ora sua!- Shura limpa o filete de sangue que escorria de sua boca, se levantando em seguida. – Agora você me paga!- Diz partindo para cima de Melinda.

A garota consegue se desviar e pega sua espada, se protegendo do golpe seguinte, consegue se desviar do segundo, mas um ventinho incomodo nas pernas a faz olhar para baixo, seu cinto havia sido cortado e ela estava com as pernas de fora.

- Belas pernas...- Shura a olha de maneira maliciosa.

- Idiota!- A garota puxa as calças rapidamente, mas logo o rapaz avança novamente.

Aioria voltava de uma das entregas, quando ouve barulhos de coisas sendo quebradas além de xingos vindo de um beco perto... Ao se aproximar, vê o Tenente irritante metido à bonzão e o gatuno baderneiro em uma briga injusta, pois Edward estava desarmado, se defendendo como podia. Cega pela raiva e segurando as calças, Melinda tentava a todo custo desarmar o gatuno, mas o que conseguia era que seu uniforme fosse ficando aos frangalhos, dando passos para trás, acaba ficando presa entre a parede e Shura, que aponta a espada para ela.

- Touché!- Diz com um sorriso vitorioso, desmaiando em seguida.

- É UMA MULHER!!- Aioria com uma panela em mãos(da entrega de doces e com o qual acertou Shura) a olhava espantado, vendo a parte de cima do uniforme apenas em retalhos, mostrando a faixa que usava para esconder os peitos, apesar de que com as curvas do corpo à mostra, nem precisava olhar para os peitos...

"Droga! Além do Shura saber, agora esse cara irritante sabe da verdade, bem dele querer me dedurar...", Melinda pensava aflita.

- Tome...- Mas para a surpresa dela, o rapaz lhe entrega o parte de cima de sua roupa para ela se cobrir. – Prometo que não falo nada para ninguém... Venha, vamos prender esse gatuno em algum lugar, depois venha para casa, eu te ajudo. – Aioria estava vermelho. A garota fica desconfiada, mas aceita a ajuda.

oOo

- Idiota! Idiota! Idiota!- Kaho dava tapas no loiro.

- Calma Kaho!- Shaka tentava segurar a garota.

- Me usou! Me fez trazê-lo para Edo para ficar se engraçando com gueixas! Não que eu me importe com isso!! – A garota estava nervosa.

- Não é o que está pensando! Pensei que era você...- O loiro tentava se explicar.

- Como pensou que era eu? Desde quando uma pobretona como eu veste quimonos caros?- Kaho.

- Mas, mas, você são iguais!- Diz Shaka.

- Não diga idio...- As palavras morrem na boca da garota do litoral ao ver Miho saindo pelo portão da casa de chá.

Miho tem a mesma reação de Kaho, ambas, frente a frente, se encarando, sem palavras. Milo e Kamus saem em seguida e as observam assustados.

- Kamus... Tem duas Mihos...- Diz Milo confuso.

- Acho que aquela ali não é a Miho...- Diz Kamus ao ver Kaho.

- Miho...- Kaho sorri e corre para abraçar a irmã, mas a outra se afasta confusa.

- Quem é você?- Pergunta Miho.

- Me chamo Kaho, vim do litoral, atrás da única pessoa viva na minha família, você, minha irmã gêmea.- Diz Kaho.

- Não tenho irmã!- Diz Miho.

- O que está acontecendo aqui?- Kana sai da casa de chá e se assusta ao ver Kaho. – Você...- Diz a dona do Hana no Ie.

- Sabe quem ela é?- Pergunta Miho.

- Sim... venha, precisamos conversar, você também Kaho.- Kana entra na casa novamente, sendo seguidas pelas gêmeas.

oOo

Mais uma noite Nadeshiko era arrumada para o príncipe, e mais uma noite, eles se deitam sem haver nada entre eles.

- Aldebaran-sama?- Diz a princesa.

- Diga, Nadeshiko-sama.- Responde o rapaz, com a cabeça apoiada no braço.

- Peço desculpas por não agir como uma boa esposa... Está irritado comigo?- A voz de Nadeshiko saia baixa.

- Não estou bravo... Como disse antes, tudo ao seu tempo, não quero forçá-la a nada que não queira. Melhor dormirmos, amanhã teremos um almoço com seu pai e irmão.- Diz Aldebaran.

- Obrigada...- Nadeshiko diz com a voz chorosa.

oOo

Uma vela era a única iluminação do ofurô da família Kymura, totalmente largada na água quente, Haruhi tentava relaxar depois de um dia de treinos, os cabelos ruivos estavam presos e enrolados em uma toalha, as maçãs do rosto encontravam-se vermelhos pelo calor da água.

- Kanon Kurokawa... Sei que está aprontando algo, só não sei o que...- Diz a garota pensativa.

Kanon havia ficado o dia inteiro ajudando Haruhi no dojo, até se mostrou um bom lutador, também, sendo o segundo na sucessão da família Kurokawa, TINHA que ser bom em lutas. Não podia negar que ele mexia com ela, aquele olhar, aquele sorriso, aquele corpo... A garota balança a cabeça tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos, sabia muito bem da fama de mulherengo safado que ele tinha, ia quase todas as noites em alguma casa de chá.

Na mansão Kurokawa...

- Chegou cedo Kanon.- Diz Saga vendo a sombra do irmão pela porta de papel.- Não foi para a zona hoje? Onde esteve? - Diz continuando a escrever algo.

- Minha vida não lhe interessa irmãozinho...- Diz Kanon indo para seu quarto.

Kanon tira a parte de cima do kimono e se joga no tatame, observando a lua pela janela, um sorriso brota em seus lábios.

- Haruhi Hymura... Essa vai ser fácil...- Diz para si mesmo.

oOo

- Onde será que eu estou?- Mú se perguntava em meio ao bosque. – Será que aquela louca vai me seguir?- Diz olhando para os lados.

Com passos rápidos e olhando para trás, ele corre pela estrada de terra, caminho à Edo.

- _MI.TSU.KE(EN.CON.TREI)_!- Sorri Madoka ao ver o monge, estava em cima de uma árvore.

Felinamente, ela pula para o chão e anda entre as sombras para se aproximar do pobre monge, quando este olhou mais uma vez para trás, ela pulou sobre ele, segurando seus pulsos.

- Onde pensa que vai com tanta pressa?- Sorri a ninja .

- O que quer comigo?- O monge tentava se soltar.

- Brincar um pouquinho...- Madoka sorri maliciosamente, passando as mão pelo corpo do monge, ia levantar o saiote quando algo passou raspando por ela.

Uma estrela ninja estava encravada no chão junto à ela um bilhete... "_Tenho mais uma missão, venha para o esconderijo imediatamente"._

- Droga! Que velho mais inconveniente... Dessa vez eu te deixo ir, mas logo vou te encontrar, gatinho...- Madoka toma os lábios do monge em um beijo quente, este arregala os olhos.

Assim com apareceu, a ninja sumiu, deixando o monge jogado no chão, com os olhos arregalados e a mão na boca.

- Será que Kamisama me perdoa por isso?- Diz desesperado.

xXxXxXxXx

_**be Continued...**_

xXxXxXxXx

Nyahooo!! (Pure-Petit se chuta) Finalmente saiu um capítulo de Edo... Ficar sem idéias boas é phooda...¬¬"""

Espero ter idéias para o próximo...xD

Sorry os erros, Pure-Petit não costuma reler as fics e estou sem beta, na verdade a beta dessa fic é a Maia Sorovar, mas ela está ocupada... Então para não atrapalhá-la resolvi postar assim mesmo xP

Jya... bjnhos


	6. Chapter 6

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!!!!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua...**_

**oOo**

**Viagem legal! xD Fic mais que fictícia! Sem betagem, cheio de erros!!!!**

**oOo**

- O que está vendo Tsubame?- Chiyoko puxava o kimono da garotinha que tentava observar algo pela fresta da porta.

- Vejo duas Miho-tyamas!!!- Tsubame diz espantada.

- Como assim duas Mihos- Chiyoko coça a cabeça.

Dentro da sala, o clima era tenso, Kana estava de um lado da mesa, havia servido chá para si e para as gêmeas que estavam lado a lado do outro lado da mesa. Miho estava séria e Kaho olhava para os lados empolgada, nunca vira móveis tão caros e chiques, pegando a xícara de chá dá uma fumegada, depois um grande gole.

- Nyaaaaaaaah! Nunca tomei um chá tão bom...T-T Que felicidade...-Diz Kaho.

- Que falta de classe...- Miho diz baixinho, mas Kana pôde ouvir.

- Miho...- Repreende a senhora.- Coma esse doce querida.- Diz entregando um doce feito de arroz, redondo e rosa com um enfeite em forma de flor.

- Obrigada! A senhora é muito gentil!- Kaho pega o doce e o observa por um tempo. –** Mottainai**(algo do tipo "que dó" "que pena", no sentido de que era uma pena ter que comer um doce tão caro)...- Diz a garota, o colocando na mesa.

- Algo errado? – Pergunta Kana.

- Não posso comer um doce tão chique... Queria que meus pais também comessem um doce desses...- Diz Kaho triste.

Miho que até o momento torcia a barra do kimono, se levanta bruscamente, batendo as mãos na mesa de madeira, assustando Kaho.

- Miho!- Kana diz séria.

- Já chega mãe! Não vou ficar aqui vendo isso! É ridículo!- Diz Miho nervosa.

- Não diga isso de sua irmã! Ela não teve os mesmos luxos que você!- Diz Kana séria.

- Não tenho irmã!.- Miho se levanta.

- Miho-chan...- Kaho segura a mão da irmã.

- Me solte! Nunca mais volte a encostar essas mãos sujas em mim!- Diz com raiva, dando um tapa na mão da irmã.

- Miho!- Kana se levanta.- Sente-se! Não fale isso para sua irmã!- Diz séria.

- Não tenho irmã...- Diz com lágrimas nos olhos.- Passei todos esses anos pensando ser filha da senhora e do nada aparece essa garota dizendo que é minha irmã! Fui abandonada? Provavelmente vendida! Pelas vestes, não passa de uma mendiga!- Diz séria, levando um tapa de Kana sama.

- Cale-se! Não sabe nada do que aconteceu! Seus pais tiveram que abrir mão de uma de vocês por causa das leis da vila onde moravam, como não queriam abandoná-la, eu me ofereci para cuidar de você.- Diz Kana, vendo Miho com a mão no local atingido. – É sua irmã! Querendo ou não! Ela não tem culpa!- Diz Kana para Miho, uma assustada Kaho apenas observava quieta.

- Por que não me procuraram antes? Aposto que nunca se importaram comigo!- Diz Miho.

- Eu... Eu também não sabia, até esses dias... Otoosama morreu à alguns anos tragado pelo mar... Okaasama ficou doente e morreu à poucos dias, me revelando que tinha uma irmã. Ela pediu para dizer que sente muito por ter te abandonado, que sempre te amou.- Diz Kaho tentando sorrir. – Olhe, você deve ter um pingente parecido com este, é a metade dessa borboleta, a prova que somos irmãs...- Kaho mostra o pingente preso à corrente.

- Não sei nada disso, nunca vi esse pingente na vida, provavelmente joguei! Acha que perdoarei aqueles que me venderam? Por que eu? Por que não venderam você? Você nunca vai entender o que sinto agora! – Diz saindo da sala. Assim que abre a porta, Tsubame e Chiyoko caem de trás da porta. Miho as ignora e vai para o quarto.

- Miho...- Kaho tenta ir atrás da irmã.

- Deixe ela Kaho-chan, ela precisa de um tempo para pensar.- Diz Kana se aproximando.

- Ela me odeia...- Diz Kaho chorosa.

- Não, está apenas confusa... Venha, tome um banho e descanse.- Kana leva Kaho para um dos quartos de hóspedes. – Vocês duas, tratem de descansar também!- Diz para Chiyoko e Tsubame.

- Sim senhora!- Dizem em coro.

- Chiyoko-chan... Estou passando mal, será que não posso dormir aqui?- Pergunta Milo fazendo cena.

- Ah, Milo-san? Está tudo bem? Vou ver com Kana sama.- Diz a garota correndo.

- Vamos embora Milo...- Kamus o puxa pela gola junto com Shaka.

- Es..Espera! Chiyoko-chaaaaan!!!! T-T- Milo foi arrastado para fora.

- Milo-san? Não achei Kana-sama, mas acho que ela não vai se importar... Milo-san? Ai Kamisama, está frio e duro...- Diz Chiyoko assustada colocando a mão em um vaso.

- Isso é um vaso, Chiyoko-san...¬¬"""- Diz Tsubame.- Vou dormir....- Diz com um bocejo.

- Vaso?- Chiyoko coça a cabeça.

oOo

Mú estava deitado sobre a grama, observando as estrelas, com um bocejo, ele fecha os olhos devagar, virando de lado, logo parecia estar dormindo profundamente.

- Uhuhuhuhuhu... Pobre cordeirinho...- Olhos famintos o observava atrás de uma moita.- Pensa que pode se esconder de mim?- Diz se aproximando devagar.

Devagar Madoka se aproxima do monge adormecido, o virando de costas, observa seu rosto por um tempo, ia se aproximar, quando dente algo duro cair em sua cabeça, caindo desmaiada em cima de Mú.

- Sabia que viria...- Diz Mú, afastando a garota desmaiada, e desamarrando a panela que havia prendido em cima da árvore, caso ela se aproximasse, cairia na armadilha.

Carregando ela até a árvore, a amarra no tronco com uma corda que havia usado na armadilha, pouco a pouco ela recobra os sentidos.

- Nham... Fogo?!- Diz assustada sentindo o calor da fogueira à sua frente.

- Acordou? Agora me diga seu nome e o que quer comigo? Antes que eu te exorcize!- Diz o monge ao seu lado, com um juzo(não sei o nome direito, mas são aquelas coisinhas cheia de bolinhas que os monges usam quando rezam...u.u) nas mãos, a olhando seriamente.

- Me exorcizar? Eu gostei dessa brincadeira... Sadomasoquismo?- Diz com um sorriso sacana. – Mas normalmente sou eu quem fico no comando...- Diz fazendo bico.

- Não diga besteiras! Eu perguntei seu nome... Mas o que é sadomasoquismo?- Pergunta ingenuamente.

- Quer saber? Me solte...- Diz sensualmente.

- Vindo de você não deve ser coisa boa!- Diz Mú se afastando e pegando um toco de madeira do fogo. – Ande! Fale o que quer ou eu vou te exorcizar, demônio do mal! Quer que eu me afaste do meu propósito!- Diz balançando as cinzas em cima da ninja.

- Ta bom, ta bom, eu falo seu maluco! Pare de jogar isso em mim!- Diz Madoka se debatendo. – Me chamo Madoka, sou uma ninja de elite, não um demônio como diz! – Diz fazendo bico.

- Ta, e o que quer comigo?- Pergunta Mú.

- Oras, te levar ao paraíso... Não sabe o que está perdendo...- Diz lambendo os beiços.

- Ainda bem que não é um demônio...- O monge senta aliviado, jogando o toco no fogo novamente e guardando seu kit-exorcismo.

- Agora que sabe me solte.- Diz a ninja.

- Não.- Diz o monge.

- O que? Já sabe que não sou um demônio, pode me soltar!- Diz Madoka.

- Você me parece mais perigosa que um demônio...- Diz Mú arrumando suas coisas.

- Ei! Onde pensa que vai? Vai me deixar sozinha aqui?- Madoka começa a se remexer, vendo o monge se afastar. – VOLTE AQUI!!!! NÃO ABANDONE UMA DAMA INDEFESA COMO EU AQUI!!!!- Diz aos berros tentando se soltar.

Mú tentava ignorar os berros da garota, mas acaba voltando os olhos para ela, que o olhava de maneira inocente, com a consciência pesada, pensa em voltar.

- Isso, volte aqui mongezinho bonzinho... Prometo que vou ser boazinha...- Diz sorrindo meigamente, mas seus olhos brilhavam maliciosamente.

- Melhor não... – Dizendo isso o monge continua seu caminho, deixando a ninja aos berros presa à árvore.

oOo

- Por que e ajudou?- Pergunta Melinda desconfiada, após amarrarem Shura em um pilar do barracão da família Suzuka.

- Queria pedir desculpas...- Diz se ajoelhando. – Eu não sabia... Na verdade fiquei admirado! Uma mulher servindo o exército, ainda não entendi por que usa o nome de um homem, mas...- Diz Aioria pensativo.

- Shiiii! Fale baixo, ninguém pode saber disso! Edward era o nome do meu irmão, mas ele morreu jovem, então assumi a identidade dele, sempre quis me tornar oficial...- Diz a garota com um tom sonhador.

- Mas é muito corajosa... Se souberem, poderia até morrer...- Diz o rapaz.

- Por isso que ninguém pode saber... Prometa que não irá contar à ninguém!- Diz Melinda séria.

- Não se preocupe, seu segredo está à 7 chaves! Eu irei te ajudar no que for preciso, mas queria pedir uma coisa...- Diz meio sem jeito, deixando a garota desconfiada. – Me ensine a lutar! Sou horrível, sempre dependendo do meu irmão para me defender...- Diz se ajoelhando novamente.

- Bom... Se dessa maneira irá guardar meu segredo... Tudo bem...- Diz Melinda, um pouco desconfiada ainda.

- Vou buscar roupas limpas...- Diz ao se lembrar que a garota estava apenas com a parte de cima de seu kimono.

Em alguns minutos estava com roupas limpas nas mãos, entregando à Melinda, que vai se trocar atrás de algumas caixas.

- O que faremos com ele?- Pergunta Aioria de costas.

- Não há perigo de alguém o encontrar aqui?- Pergunta a garota acabando de vestir o kimono.- Pode se virar, obrigada.- Diz com um sorriso.

- Não se preocupe, quase ninguém vem aqui.- Diz Aioria.

- Melhor eu voltar...- Diz Melinda indo para o hotel.

oOo

O sol mal havia nascido, Miho não havia dormido, sentada na varanda, observava o pingente em suas mãos, encostando a cabeça em um pilar, ela suspira.

- Por que eu...?- Sussurra, deixando uma lágrima escorrer, limpando o rosto com a manga do kimono branco, ela levanta o rosto.

No outro quarto, Kaho rolava de um lado para outro no futon, virando de lado e colocando a cabeça sobre o braço dobrado, ela suspira.

- Será que Miho um dia vai me perdoar?- Pergunta triste, afundando rosto no travesseiro.

Eram cerca de 8 horas, Miho ainda estava sentada na varanda, Kaho estava na sala de Kana tomando chá.

- Tem certeza que não quer ficar? Pergunta a senhora.

- Tenho... Acho que Miho-chan precisa de um tempo...- Diz Kaho.

- Vou falar com conhecidos, poderá ficar na casa deles, são pessoas boas.- Diz Kana.

- Obrigada... Espero que Miho um dia me perdoe...- Diz triste.

- A culpa não é sua... Miho é uma cabeça dura.- Diz sorrindo.

Após tomarem chá, Kana leva Kaho até a casa dos Suzuka, batendo levemente na porta.

- Sim?- Diz a mãe de Aioria e Aioros.

- Olá Kazuko. Esta é Kaho, queria perguntar se ela poderia ficar na casa de vocês.- Diz Kana.

- Mas é claro! Entre querida, seu nome é Kaho né?- Diz a sorridente doceira. – Ela é idêntica à Miho...- Diz baixinho para a dona da casa de chá.

- É irmã gêmea dela... Lembra da história que lhe contei?- Pergunta Kana.

- Sim... Como ela reagiu?- Pergunta Kazuko.

- Nada bem... Mas acho que logo passará... Por isso queria que cuidasse de Kaho enquanto isso. Bom, melhor eu ir andando...- Diz sorrindo.

- Pode deixar, sempre quis ter uma garota em casa!- Kazuko estava empolgada, Kamisama não havia lhe concedido uma filha, apenas dois meninos, não que se queixasse disso, mas o sonho dela sempre foi ter uma menina.

xXxXxXx

_**be Continued...**_

xXxXxXx

Nyaaaah!!!! Quanto tempo não atualizo essa fic! X.X Nem digo as outras, mas abafa...¬¬""" Pure-Petit tá cada vez mais sem noção! HuaHuaHuaHuaHuaHuaHua

Bom, sem muitos coments sobre o capítulo! Apenas que foi meio triste xD Agradeço à quem lê xD

Bjnhos x3


	7. Chapter 7

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!!!!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua...**_

**oOo**

**No beta...u.u Cheio de erros e coisas estranhas como sempre! xD**

**oOo**

- Eu ajudo a senhora!- Sorri Kaho pegando a colher de pau e mexendo a panela quente.

- Arigatou Kaho-chan. Vou prender seu cabelo.- Diz amarrando os longos e lisos cabelos da jovem com um palito.

Nesse momento, Aioria entra na cozinha e pega um onigiri e água, saindo sem olhar para as duas fazendo doce.

- Aioria! Não seja mau educado! Diga oi para a nova moradora!- Diz Kazuko se aproximando e dando tapas no ombro do filho caçula.- Onde pensa que vai com esse onigiri?- Pergunta a senhora.

- Vou comer lá fora... Ai! Não me bate _Okan_(**jeito de falar mãe em gíria**)... Ara... De onde saiu essa garota?- Pergunta o rapaz, apenas percebendo nesse momento que Kaho estava ali, a senhora vira os olhos.

- Me chamo Kaho Yonekura, prazer.- Diz a jovem do interior abaixando a cabeça.

- Olá, sou Aioria!- Diz o rapaz meio sem jeito.

- Não fique vermelho seu pervertido! Ela será como uma irmã!- Diz a senhora dando mais tapas.

- _Ohayou_!- Diz Aioros bocejando.- Ah? Uma garota?- Diz coçando a cabeça.

- Me chamo Kaho Yonekura, irei morar com vocês por um tempo.- Diz sorrindo.

- Ah! Prazer.- Sorri o mais velho.

- Viu! Seja como seu irmão!- Diz Kazuko.

- Hai... Tô indo...- Diz indo para fora.

- De onde ela saiu?- Pergunta Aioros.

- É irmã gêmea da Miho-chan. Lembra que Kana-san disse uma vez que ela era adotada? Então, ela veio atrás da irmã.- Diz Kazuko baixinho para que Kaho não ouvisse.

- E porque ela está aqui?- Pergunta o rapaz.

- É que Miho-chan não aceitou direito... Kaho-chan é tão boazinha...- Babava a senhora.

- Me parece feliz, Okan.- Observa Aioros.

- Claro que estou! Sempre quis uma menina, e além do mais, ela me ajuda na cozinha, diferente de seu irmão!- Diz colocando o avental. – Tome seu café e se arrume, temos muitas entregas hoje, parece que vai ter visitas no castelo!- Diz a senhora.

Aioria olha para os lados antes de se dirigir para o barracão onde havia prendido Shura na noite anterior, o gatuno ainda estava dormindo.

- Ei, acorde!- Diz Aioria cutucando ele com o pé.- Falei para acordar!- Irritado ele joga água nele.

- Socorro! Vou me afogar!- Shura começa a se debater.

- Pare de falar asneira!- Diz Aioria sentando na frente deste- Abra a boca.- Diz aproximando o onigiri.

- Por que deveria?- Diz Shura virando o rosto.- Quem é você e onde estou? Onde está aquele tenente de meia tigela!- Diz olhando em volta.

- Onde você está não interessa! E não fala assim da Melinda!- Diz Aioria irritado.- Abra a boca logo e engula isso, se você morrer é pior!- Diz levando o onigiri perto da boca de Shura.

- Não vou comer nada vindo do inimigo! Vai que tem veneno?- Diz virando o rosto para o outro lado.

- Não fale mal do onigiri da minha _Mama_(**outra maneira de dizer mãe, só que mais carinhoso, não é italiano, é japonês mesmo...u.u**)! Vai comer sim!- Diz entupindo o bolinho de arroz na boca do outro.

- Uhm! Uhm!- Shura parecia estar se engasgando.

- Toma isso!- Aioria enfia água na boca do outro e bate em suas costas.

- Haaaa... Haaaa... Quer me matar seu idiota! Quando eu me soltar você vai ver! Você e aquela outra!- Diz tentando se soltar.

- Isso SE conseguir se soltar.- Diz Aioria com um sorriso.- Antes que me esqueça... Não faça barulho, sim?- O rapaz tapa a boca de Shura com um pedaço de pano.

oOo

Nadeshiko olha mais uma vez no espelho, vestia um dos mais belos kimonos que havia ganhado de Aldebaran, era de três camada, a de dentro branca, com uma azul clara por cima, a última era rosa claro com flores douradas bordadas na barra, os cabelos estavam enfeitados com belos enfeites folheados à ouro. Ouviu leves batidas na porta.

- Sim.- Diz suavemente.

- Seu pai e seu irmão a esperam no jardim...- Diz uma das servas.

- Estou indo...- Sorri se levantando.

Andou por corredores longos, estava feliz, iria ver seu amado irmão Kiyo, estava feliz em ver seu pai também, que apesar de frio e rude com ela, ainda era seu pai. Logo chegou ao jardim típico japonês com arbustos baixos, uma ponte em arco vermelha com laguinho e kingyos, no meio do jardim, um tipo de bangalô oriental, sem paredes, eram vigas de madeira dourada, teto de telha vermelha, no meio dela, um pano vermelho havia sido estendido e muitos doces e chá. Ajoelhados estavam Kiyo, Aldebaran e seu pai.

- _Otoosama_, _Oniisama_.- Diz abaixando a cabeça ao se aproximar.

- Humph.- O senhor apena a olha de lado, isso não passou despercebido pelo imperador que não gostou nada.

- Nadeshiko-chan.- Sorri seu irmão.

- Venha Nadeshiko-san.- Diz Aldebaran se levantando e indo até a garota, lhe estendendo a mão.

- Obrigada...- Sorri tímida, aceitando a gentileza. Ele a guia até seu lado, ela se ajoelha delicadamente.

- Esses doces são maravilhosos, por favor, sirvam-se.- Diz Aldebaran.

- E então, quando terá herdeiros?- Pergunta Kiyotaka(pai de Nadeshiko), Aldebaran e Nadeshiko engasgam com a pergunta.

- _Otoosama_...- Diz Kiyo em tom reprovador.

- O que foi Kiyo? Não estou perguntando nada de errado. Não me diga que Nadeshiko não é apropriada? Se bem que não é de se esperar o contrário.- Diz tomando um gole de chá, Nadeshiko abaixa a cabeça e aperta a barra do kimono, Aldebaran ao seu lado percebe e faz menção de dizer algo, mas quando a garota segura em sua mão, ele se cala.

- Não diga coisas indelicadas.- Diz Kiyo olhando ternamente para a irmã.

- Não a proteja! É a responsável pela morte de Miaka!- Diz o senhor sério.

- Já chega Miyamoto-san!- Aldebaran se levanta.

- Aldebaran-sama, não precisa...- Nadeshiko tenta segurar o marido, mas se cala ao receber um olhar carinhoso.

- Saia do meu castelo! Não aceito que ofenda minha esposa! Se não está feliz em vê-la que não apareça mais aqui!- Diz irritado.

- Aldebaran-sama...- Kiyotaka estava assustado.

- Vamos embora _Otoosama_, não faça as coisas serem piores.- Pedia Kiyo.- Perdoe meu pai, Aldebaran-sama.- Diz se ajoelhando.

- _Oniisama_...- Nadeshiko fica com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Kiyo-san, leve seu pai daqui, não quero que ele ofenda minha esposa novamente. Retirem-se.- Diz Aldebaran sentando novamente.

- Sim senhor...- Diz Kiyo se levantando.- Vamos _Otoosama_!- Diz puxando seu pai, que mantinha o rosto baixo.

- Está bem Nadeshiko-san?- Pergunta o imperador voltando os olhos para a garota que mantinha o rosto baixo.

- _Otoosama_ não quis dizer por mal... Ele apenas não me perdoa pela morte de _Okaasama_.- Lágrimas rolam pelos olhos da garota.

- Como consegue ser tão gentil?- Pergunta admirado.- Não teve culpa nenhuma, seu pai não tem o direito de te tratar daquela maneira! É minha esposa e é meu dever protegê-la!- Diz puxando ela suavemente para um abraço, o que deixa a garota assustada no começo, mas logo se aconchega.

oOo

- Hyaaaa!- Haruhi treinava em seu dõjo, com sua _shinai_(espada de bambu usada no kendo)em mãos, lutava contra um inimigo invisível, seus olhos estavam vendados e seus golpes eram rápidos e precisos. Os cabelos presos em um rabo alto balançava em suas costas com seus movimentos, a franja grudava no rosto com o suor.

Kanon a observava de longe, estava ali à algum tempo, mas não queria atrapalhar a garota, estava encantado com aquela visão, com os joelhos dobrados, estava sentado em uma mureta com o rosto apoiado nas mãos. Não percebe quando alguém se aproxima lhe dando um tapa na cabeça.

- Ai seu... Saga!- Diz Kanon com a mão no local atingido.

- O que faz aqui seu pervertido? Falei para não mexer com mulher dos outros seu irresponsável!- Diz o gêmeo mais velho.

- Não fale idiotices! Não estava fazendo nada! É crime observar ela treinado? Estou ajudando ela no dõjo!- Diz Kanon.

- o.õ. Ajudando? Você? Conta outra!- Diz Saga.

Ao perceber a conversa do lado de fora, Haruhi tira a venda e vê os irmãos discutindo em frente ao seu dõjo.

- _Ohayou_ Kurokawa-san.- Diz a garota limpando o suor com a manga da camisa.

- _Ohayou_ Haru-chan! Diga para o idiota do meu irmão que é verdade que estou ajudando no dõjo!- Diz Kanon.

- _Ohayougozaimasu _Kymura-san.- Diz Saga com uma reverência.

- Não me chame de Haru-chan ou eu não deixo mais vir até aqui!- Diz a garota.

- Viu!- O mais novo mostra a língua.

- Viu o que?- Pergunta Saga.

- Ela disse que estou ajudando!- Sorri Kanon.

- Ela apenas disse que ia proibir você de vir até aqui...- Diz Saga.

- Querem parar os dois! É domingo! Meu noivo logo vai vir! Não quero confusão na frente do meu dõjo!- Diz a jovem nervosa.

- Viu seu inútil! Vá fazer algo útil!- Diz Saga seguindo seu caminho.

- Inútil... Um dia você me paga!- Resmunga Kanon.

oOo

Saga vai até a casa de chá, batendo palmas em frente ao portão.

- Sim?- Diz uma das jovens gueixas.- Kurokawa-sama...- Sorri ela.

- Vim ver Miho-sama.- Diz para o desgosto da jovem que fecha a cara.

- Por aqui.- Diz seca, levando o rapaz até uma salinha.

- Quem é?- Pergunta Kana se aproximando.- Ara... Kurokawa-san, ao que devo sua visita?- Pergunta a senhora.

- Vim ver Miho- Diz com um sorriso.

- Ela ainda não respondeu?- Pergunta a senhora.

- Ainda não, por isso mesmo vim hoje, para saber de sua resposta.- Diz Saga.

- Acho que hoje não é um bom dia...- Diz a dona da casa de chá abaixando a cabeça.

- Aconteceu algo?- Pergunta o rapaz preocupado.

- Nada grave, mas é que ela não acordou bem...- Disfarça Kana.

- Então acho melhor vir outro dia...- Diz Saga um pouco decepcionado.

- Desculpe Kurokawa-san.- A senhora abaixa a cabeça.

- Não se preocupe, não tenho pressa, contanto que a resposta seja positiva.- Sorri Saga, se levantando.

Miho estava em seu quarto penteando os longos cabelos negros com uma pente de madeira com flores entalhadas, seu olhar estava parado em algum ponto do espelho.

- Miho-tyama...- Tsubame olha para a garota pela fresta da porta.

- Ah? Tsubame? O que houve?- Pergunta virando para a garotinha.

- Está brava?- Pergunta a garota.

- Humhum.- Miho balança a cabeça negativamente.- Não é nada.- Sorri.

- Está triste, eu sei...- Tsubame se aproxima da gueixa.

- Estou bem, venha, deixe eu pentear seus cabelos.- Miho faz Tsubame se sentar à sua frente e começa a passar a pente suavemente pelos fios grossas da garota, Tsubame olha o reflexo do espelho, onde Miho engolia o choro, a garotinha apenas abaixa o olhar.

- Já sei! Vamos até a doceria! Vamos comer um doce! Ai Miho-tyama vai se sentir melhor!- Sorri a garotinha.

- Está bem...- Miho limpa as lágrimas e sorri.

Vestindo um kimono azul claro com kingyos na barra e obi amarelo, Tsubame sorria andando ao lado de Miho, que vestia um kimono rosa claro com lírios. Logo chegam à loja de doces Suzuka, assim que entra pela porta de madeira o sininho toca.

- _Irasshaimase_...- Sorri Kaho indo atender.- Miho...- A garota sorri ao ver a irmã.

xXxXxXxXx

_**be Continued...**_

xXxXxXxXx

Nyahoooo!!!1 A volta do humor da Petit! Yatta! Banzai!(levanta os braços).

Ah como eu estou de bom humor...(abre um sorriso enooorme) E to mofando em casa também...u.u Faz três dias que não coloco os pés para fora, além do frio, onde está a vontade?u.u

Bom, é isso!!!! Thnxs à todos que lêem!!!

Bjnhos x3


	8. Chapter 8

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!!!!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua...**_

**oOo**

**Tenho beta nova!(faz peace com os dedos) Quem? Quam? Minha querida e adorada Black Scorpio no Nyx! Thnxs linda!!!!!**

**Agradeço também minha antiga beta, que está ocupada para betar minhas fics, thnxs Maia!**

**oOo**

- O que faz aqui?- Pergunta Miho fechando a cara.

- Pensei que soubesse que eu estava trabalhando aqui...- Diz Kaho triste.

- Vou embora!- Diz saindo às pressas, deixando Tsubame para trás.

- Miho-tyama!- Diz Tsubame.

- Miho!- Kaho sai para a rua, mas não encontra a irmã.

- É a outra Miho-tyama?- Pergunta Tsubame, segurando na barra do avental que Kaho usava.

- Sou Kaho!- Sorri a jovem.

- Kaho-tyama... – Diz sorrindo.- Se parece muito com Miho-tyama.- Diz.

- É que somos gêmeas.- Diz Kaho.- Qual o seu nome?- Pergunta.

- Me chamo Tsubame. Bom, melhor eu voltar, Miho-tyama deve ter voltado também. - Diz Tsubame abaixando a cabeça e indo em direção à casa de chá.

- Tchau Tsubame-chan.- Diz entrando na loja triste.- Miho...- Suspira.

- Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!- Kaho ouve um grito, e corre para ver o que era.

Mais para frente, um homem de cara rude puxava a garotinha pelo braço.

- Culpa sua, pivete! Por culpa sua eu fui expulso da Hana no Ie... Agora vai pagar!- Diz o homem que havia atacado Tsubame outro dia com uma faca apontada para a garotinha.

- Ei! O que pensa que está fazendo?- Pergunta Kaho correndo.

- Ah? Miho-sama?- Pergunta o homem assustado.

- Não sou a Miho! Sou alguém pior! Solte a Tsubame-chan ou vai se arrepender!- Diz séria.

- Ah é? O que vai fazer?- Pergunta jogando a pequena em um canto e se virando para Kaho.

- Isso...- Com um chute ela acerta o rosto dele, fazendo sua faca voar longe, cambaleando, ele cai de bunda no chão. – Seu velho tarado!- Diz pulando em cima dele e o estapeando.

- Kaho-chan!- Aioros que voltava da entrega vê a cena e corre até lá, puxando a garota pela cintura, esta ainda tentava chutar o homem caído.

- Grrrrrr!!!! Me solta Aioros! Vou matar esse verme! Ele tentou fazer mal à Tsubame-chan!- Dizia espumando de raiva.

- O que está acontecendo?- Pergunta Melinda e Shaka se aproximando, estavam à paisana.

- Tenente Grant!- Diz Aioros.

- Uhn?- Kaho fica olhando para Melinda.

- Suzuka-san, o que aconteceu aqui?- Pergunta Melinda. Havia percebido os olhares desconfiados de Kaho sobre si.

- Não sei ao certo, quando cheguei, Kaho-chan estava espancando esse senhor!- Diz Aioros ainda segurando a garota.

- Fu.. fui atacado do nada! É uma maluca!- Diz o homem se fingindo de inocente.

- ¬¬ """ Ora seu... - Kaho tenta pular novamente em cima dele, sendo segurada por Aioros e Shaka.

- Calma Kaho-chan!- Diz Shaka.

- Calma nada! Esse velho tarado mentiroso! Estava tentando atacar Tsubame-chan!- Diz com raiva.

- Tsubame?- Pergunta Melinda olhando para a garotinha encolhida de medo em um canto. – O que ela diz é verdade?- Pergunta, vendo ela apenas afirmar com a cabeça.

Logo os policiais são chamados, e o homem levado preso.

- Arigatou Tenente Grant, Oficial Walker.- Diz Aioros abaixando a cabeça.- Venham tomar um chá em minha casa.- Diz, levando eles até a casa.

- Vou levar Tsubame-chan até a casa de chá!- Diz Kaho saindo com a garota.

- Onde está Kamus?- Pergunta Melinda olhando para os lados.

- Ué... Ele estava aqui agorinha...- Shaka coça a cabeça.

oOo

_Minutos atrás..._

Kamus andava com Melinda e Shaka quando vê Miho correndo em um beco, parecia estar chorando, preocupado, ele vai atrás.

Miho corre até se cansar, indo se sentar em um banco de madeira perto de um rio em baixo de pés de sakura, estava pensativa, não odiava Kaho, sabia que ela não tinha culpa, mas não conseguia encará-la. Sempre sentiu que faltava algo em si, sua metade, e quando finalmente parece encontrar, não consegue nem ao menos olhar direito para ela.

- Miho-san?- Pergunta Kamus se aproximando.

- Perrier-san... - Diz a jovem gueixa virando o rosto para não mostrar as lágrimas.- O que faz aqui?- Pergunta.

- Eu a vi chorando e fiquei preocupado... - Diz estendendo um lenço.

- A. Arigatou..- Diz pegando o lenço.

- Posso me sentar aqui?- Pergunta o rapaz.

- À vontade. - Diz dando espaço.

- Posso fazer uma pergunta meio indelicada?- Pergunta virando os olhos para ela.

- O que é?- Pergunta Miho.

- Está chorando por causa daquela garota de ontem?- Pergunta Kamus.

- Não sei... Talvez seja por mim mesma... - Diz olhando para as flores de sakuras que balançavam com o vento. - Kaho não tem culpa, mas não sei... Sinto inveja dela. - Diz com tristeza.

- Inveja...?- Estranha o rapaz.

- Sim... Viveu e cresceu na pobreza, sentiu a dor da perda dos pais, mas mesmo assim consegue sorrir e ser cheia de vida. Ao contrário de mim, que sempre fui rodeada de riquezas e não consigo sorrir como ela... Será... Que se... Eu tivesse ficado e Kaho fosse dada, eu seria como ela, feliz?- Pergunta olhando para o oficial.

- Não é feliz...?- Pergunta Kamus.

- Não sei... Amo Kana-sama como se fosse minha mãe, mas... Sempre senti que faltava algo em mim... Minha metade, mesmo sendo cercada de riquezas, vivo em uma sociedade cheia de regras. Obrigada a ser quem não quero, casar com quem não quero... - Diz triste.

- Vai se casar com Saga Kurokawa?- Pergunta Kamus triste.

- Não sei... - Diz abaixando a cabeça.

- É o que quer?- Pergunta o oficial.

-.... - Ela nada responde.

- Prometi a mim mesmo nunca mais me apaixonar. Fui casado e perdi minha esposa há alguns anos, mas desde que eu a vi pela primeira vez, senti meu coração acelerar, pode parecer apressado ou estranho, até mesmo errado... Mas eu me apaixonei por você... Nunca senti nada parecido, nem por Anna... - Diz olhando para a garota que mantinha o rosto baixo, a jovem sente seu rosto esquentar.

Havia carpas no rio, que nadavam calmamente, um vento passa derrubando algumas flores da árvore, uma chuva de pétalas rosa cai sobre o casal. Era um local um pouco afastado e pouco freqüentado.

- Miho... - Kamus levanta o rosto da jovem com o dedo.

- Perrier-san... - Diz com as maçãs do rosto vermelhas, estava um pouco assustada.

- Me chame de Kamus... - Diz fechando os olhos e se aproximando.

- Kamus... - Diz fechando os olhos quando seus lábios se encostam, um beijo tímido no começo, os lábios apenas se encostando, era o primeiro da jovem gueixa, mas logo ela se entrega sem medo, Kamus a puxa para mais perto de si a abraçando pela cintura, ela mantinha a mão em seu peito, um leve vento passou balançando o cabelo de ambos.

oOo

- Miho-chan não voltou?- Pergunta Kaho na porta da casa de chá.

- Ainda não... - Diz Chiyoko firmando os olhos. - Você se parece muito com ela... - Diz.

- Eu sei... Sou irmã gêmea dela, Kaho!- Diz abaixando a cabeça.

- Ah sim... A outra Miho que Tsubame-chan disse ontem... - Diz pensativa. - Sou Chiyoko! Melhor amiga da Miho!- Diz com um sorriso.

- Melhor voltar para a loja... Espero que esteja tudo bem com Miho-chan... - Diz preocupada.

- Não se preocupe, é a Miho... Vou ver como Tusbame-chan está... - Diz entrando.

oOo

Estavam ambos deitados sobre a grama, Kamus havia tirado sua blusa e colocado no chão para que Miho deitasse sobre ele, ambos estavam calados, o som do vento balançando as flores que tentavam se prender aos galhos, o sol entrando pelas frestas, era tudo perfeito para Miho, com apenas aquele beijo, ela percebe todo seu sentimento pelo jovem oficial, se aquilo que sentia era amor, então ela o amava com todas as forças, por mais que soubesse que sua mãe nunca aceitaria.

oOo

Kazuko enchia a mesinha de doces e enchia os dois estrangeiros de perguntas, deixando Aioros sem jeito, nesse momento Kaho entra.

- Kaho-chan! Venha tomar chá! – Diz a senhora balançando os braços.

Calada, ela se aproxima da mesa, sem tirar os olhos de Melinda que estava começando a se incomodar, Shaka percebe e fica com ciúmes, será que Kaho preferia homens do tipo de Edward, com traços delicados e pequenos?

- Onde está seu irmão?- Pergunta Kazuko para Aioros.

- Acho que no quarto. - Diz pensativo.

- Ora, esse garoto... Vá chamá-lo Aioros!- Pede a senhora.

- Onde fica o banheiro?- Pergunta Shaka.

- Eu mostro, venha, preciso pegar mais chá... - Diz a senhora acompanhando o oficial loiro.

Na sala ficam Melinda e Kaho, esta ainda olhando para o oficial.

- Algum problema?- Pergunta Melinda.

Sem dizer nada, Kaho se aproxima do tenente como um gato.

- Errr... Kaho-chan?- Melinda se afasta um pouco, a garota estava com o rosto à centímetros dela.

Kaho coloca as duas mãos no peito de Melinda, esta arregala os olhos e fica sem reação.

- _Yappari_(**não tem uma tradução específica, é algo como "**_**eu sabia**_**" ou "**_**como eu desconfiava**_**"**)! É uma mulher!- Diz Kaho com um sorriso enorme.

- Shiiii... - Melinda tenta tapar a boca da jovem, se desequilibrando e caindo em cima desta.

- O.O- Nesse momento todos entram na sala.

- Nã..Não é o que estão pensando!- Melinda se levanta assustada.

- Não mesmo!- Diz Kaho.- Foi um acidente! Eu tava tentando pegar um mosquito e tropecei nela, digo nele!- Diz disfarçando.

Apenas Aioria e Melinda perceberam o erro "nela" e se entreolharam preocupados. Aioros e Kazuko começam a rir, sendo acompanhados de Aioria, Melinda e Kaho, apenas Shaka ficou sério, estava morrendo de ciúmes.

- Eu vou embora! Obrigado pelo doce!- Diz o loiro indo calçar as botas.

- Me espera Shaka! Arigatou! – Diz Melinda abaixando a cabeça e calçando rapidamente as botas.

O loiro mal havia amarrado os cadarços e andava apressadamente pela rua. Melinda corria atrás preocupada com a repentina mudança de humor de Shaka.

- Espera!- Diz a garota tentando alcançar o outro.

- Me deixa!- Diz sem olhar para trás, mas tropeça nos cadarços e vai de cara ao chão.

- Está tudo bem?- Pergunta Melinda se aproximando e estendendo a mão.

- Não está não! Não encoste em mim!- Diz Shaka ignorando a mão estendida. - Vamos duelar!- Diz pegando a espada na bainha.

xXxXxXxXx

_**be Continued...**_

xXxXxXxXx

Nyahooooo!!!! Me empolguei com Edo! xD

Bom, foi um capítulo voltado mais para as gêmeas mesmo. Comédia e confusão com a Kaho e triste e bom, algo fofo e romântico com a Miho, tinha escrito outra coisa, mas minha imooto achou cedo xD Bom, mais para frente eu escrevo x333

Nyah! Tem trilha sonora na fic!

**Kaho**- Sakura Kiss, trilha sonora de Ouran Host Club, porque é tão alegre quanto a Kaho!

**Miho**- Tsuki no Uta, Gackt, porque é melancólica e triste como a Miho.

**Nadeshiko**- Momo(pêssego), Makihara Noruyuki, porque Nadeshiko é delicada.

**Melinda**- Blue, Hikaru Utada, porque Melinda escolheu ser azul...

**Chiyoko**- Yume no naka e, trilha sonora de karekano, porque Chiyoko é Chiyoko xD.

**Madoka**- Ikenai Taiyou, Orange Range, porque Madoka é assim!

**Tsubame**- Life, Mika Nakashima, porque Tsubame descobriu o que é viver.

**As gêmeas**- Orion, Mika Nakashima, porque uma completa a outra.

**Kaho x Shaka**- Asu no Tobira, I Wish, porque ela é a luz dele.

**Miho x Kamus**- Haru yo Koi, Matsutoya Yumi, porque o amor deles é proibido.

**Miho x Saga**- Prisioner of Love, Hikaru Utada, porque Miho está sendo obrigada a casar com quem não ama.

**Melinda x Aioros**- True Love, Fuji Fumiya, porque o amor deles é fofo!

**Melinda x Shura**- Daybreak's Bell, Larc en ciel, porque eles se conheceram da maneira errada.

**Chiyoko x Milo**- Mahou na Kotoba, Spitz, porque ele não sabe o que significa amor, ainda...xD

**Madoka x Mú**- Vanilla, Gackt, porque a Madoka é hot!

**Nadeshiko x Aldebaran**- Itsumo soba ni iru yo, trilha sonora do Ouran Host Club, porque ele sempre vai estar por perto para protegê-la.

**Haruhi x Kanon**- Flavour of Love, Hikaru Utada, porque o amor deles é como limão com açúcar!(não é caipirinha! xD)

Jya... bjnhos x333

**Comentário da Beta:**

Err... será que eu posso tomar essa liberdade de comentar aqui...? (tímida)

Bem... ohayooouuu... ^^ eu sou a mais novíssima beta da neko-sama para esta fic...^^ como vcs podem ver...

Estou tão feliz *__* é a primeira betagem que eu faço oficialmenteee... é tão bom ler o capítulo em primeira mão ohohohohohohoh xDDDD~

Pena que dessa vez, eu só leio e faço a betagem, e não participo... mas td bem ^^

Bom, é isso... Sorry ^^" ocupei mais espaço que a autora...


End file.
